Lost in the Woods
by WickendCandle
Summary: The winter was hard. The dens were sparse and what they did find the older trolls usually got. They couldn't stay in one place for long, the predators were most active at this time of year because of the hard time the warmer of the hemospectrum had in the cold weather. And Karkat, in his weakened, was lagging behind. Gamkar (more info in the description of first chapter)
1. Winter

**AN:** Alright well for starts this is an rp I have going currently with my moirail, IstariaDragon, its been super fun and I just love doing this things with her! I am/was Gamzee in this, she is/was Karkat, and we both split the roles of everyone else, sorta. Now this rp isn't even close to being complete yet, so once most of it is posted there will probably be a break before there's an update, but I thought I'd share it with the fandom. Hope you guys enjoy and if you like this don't forget to give my moirail some love!

**Warnings: T? rating may change****_ for VIOLENCE and swearing, AU, OOC(varying decrees of *out of character-ness) and sober Gamzee should be his own warning. And also m-preg/pregnancy, Feralstuck, Hybridstuck, and Cannibalism._**

**Disclaimer:****_ Homestuck and all Homestuck characters belong to the one and only Andrew Hussie. I own nothing but the plot in this fanfic. Thats fan-fiction for you, made by fans._**

* * *

Grumbling quietly the small hybrid shifted onto his belly, squirming to burrow further into the layer of snow. It didn't seem like a good position for the young breeder at this time in his life but with how thin his fur was on his front the snow was a better option than the frigid air. He tucked his arms under his head and curled his long tail around his paws. Honestly he didn't get why he had to lay outside the stupid burrow they had found. It wasn't THAT small... Looking around at the flock, he sighed. Three large bucks slept off to his right, and to his left was the outcropping housing the rest of the five total breeders of the flock. The various others of the group slept in their own little spots, leaving him rather alone.

More than anything though he was worried. This was the first time he'd ever been seeded, and a scant few months he'd be having his first ever young. His heat unfortunately started it's cycles early in winter and now he was going to have a hard time doing his job for the flock. More than that though their chances were slim. In a flock like theirs and so lowly-blooded, it could easily drop below fifty percent.

Blinking when he heard the slight crunch of snow underpaw he lifted his head, slightly surprised when he saw his older brother, Kankri. Lowering his head in submission he shifted onto his side some, acknowledging him and his higher age and rank. His swollen middle was horribly outlined by the snow at this angle, and made him agitated all the same. Grumbling quietly at the cold he waited for him to lay down with him.

Kankri did so quietly, relaxed, less affected by the snow. His fur was thicker and his dawny feathers kept him warm longer. Despite this he was still cold, though not as much as he was. Nosing into the warm feathers on the elder's shoulder Karkat sighed contently. "... Has father returned?" he asked quietly.

"I am afraid not. Though I feel entitled to tell you that we might have to leave again soon. Someone saw tracks earlier and while they have yet to be confirmed I do not believe we are safe here."

Sighing again Karkat closed his eyes. "Okay." They had been traveling for days now, they were in a bad strip of land and it would be weeks before they would be able to make it out of this danger zone. "How soon..."

"Preferably as soon as father returns."

To be honest to him that was good news. He could rest a little while longer. But on the other hand that also meant they wouldn't be able to take time to eat whatever they were bringing back.

"... How is your health?" He inquired quietly after a moment.

Blinking at the question he shifted to see his face more clearly. "... Fine, I guess. I just wish my fur was thicker, this cold isn't good for any of us..." This subject was always rather tense for him. Truth was, he hadn't bred with any of the bucks in their flock. It was a rogue.

Kankri nodded. This sweep in particular had been harsh for all of them. Last spring had came late and the summer that followed was dry. The annual rain storms were few this time around, giving the plant life very little water, and in return food was hard to find.

Shifting forward Karkat started to clean off some of the larger feathers on Kankri's shoulders, melting the ice and snow crusted on them. When he finished ne nuzzled into his fur again and settled down, hoping him and his warm coat wasn't thinking of moving anytime soon.

After about an hour or so, their father and the few others that had gone with him, returned. They, thankfully did have food. Not much, but food. The Signless as their father was called by the flock members, brought the food off to the center, with curt nod giving the others permission to take their share. Wriggling out of his brother's hold Karkat stood and hobbled over to him, thankfully getting there before most everyone else. Thanks to that he was able to grab one of the bigger fruits and eat. He was scolded of course, but for the most part he ignored it. They'd not eaten all day.

Shortly after everyone had finished eating, their leader stood at the ready. Glancing over the group and seemingly watching the area around them. He gave the signal and it was time to leave. Quickly shuffling up over to his Father Karkat dared to hold onto the fur on his side. He wasn't really where he was supposed to be but he rathered be up at the front.

The snow was thin underfoot so it was easy to tread as they moved on. They walked, and walked, and walked. It took about a day to find a good place to stop, and they stayed there for a few days. Karkat slept through most of it. A week and one more den later Karkat woke to a harsh chill. It sunk right through his fur and flesh, creeping into his bones.

Trembling he sat upright, rubbing at his arms. It wasn't that cold, but his body said otherwise. Tensing his eyes went wide when he heard it- a howl. Close. Quickly stumbling to his feet he ran over to where his father was sleeping, his small trembling hands grabbing onto his feathers and tugging.

His father blinked awake, sitting up right almost immediately when he noticed how frightened his son was.

"Theres a predator nearby," Karkat said quickly and curled his tail around his legs. Despite the rush of fear he was still absolutely frozen. "We need to move!"

Feathers rising defensively the Signless quickly got to his feet. "Gather what you can." He commanded quickly scouting out the area and barking out a loud. "Everyone up, we're leaving now!"

There was a round of grumbles but an angry growl got them all in gear. Karkat decided to help by rousing the other breeders. The inside of the shallow den was warmer but did nothing to help his cold. Shaking them rather roughly he hissed at them to get up.

They grumbled and hissed back at him in return, quickly getting to their feet and making their way to the others who were up as well. The leader of the group did a very fast headcount, making sure everyone was present before barking again and giving the signal to leave. This time the gesture was urgent, and it finally got through to the rest of the group that danger was here. A predator was nearby and they needed to leave now.

Scuttling after their leader the whole flock tensely made their way through the thickening snow. Karkat tried his best to keep up, he really did, but with the cold seeping into his bones he found himself lagging further and further into the back of the flock. Soon he was outside of it entirely arms around himself, eyes on their backs, specifically his brother's. Surely he wasn't just going to let him fall behind... whimpering in the back of his throat he called to him.

Any sound had might have left his mouth was interrupted, as a loud howl sounded. Jumping he looked over his shoulder briefly, making the mistake of stopping for a moment. Whimpering again he looked forward again, eyes widening at how far the flock had gone. They really were going to abandon him, weren't they.

A sudden blast of icy cold wind whipped through the air, momentarily blinding him in a flurry of ice and snow. The cold wind barely lessened, snow now falling from the sky harshly. Gasping in a sharp breath he shut his eyes tightly, stopping in his tracks. Ice pricked painfully at his skin, tossing his fur wildly, piercing straight through him. He tried to wait for it to slow down, but it didn't seem to want to let up. Biting back another whimper he lowered himself to the ground.

The wind continued to holler, the snow around him building up fast. Already a fair amount had gathered, accumulating on his back, covering him in a thin but growing layer of snow and ice. It felt like the cold grip of death itself was curling its claws around him. He laid there for what he thought was hours. Vision wavering he struggled to listen to the approaching crunch of snow under heavy feet. Only highbloods had hard steps... he blacked out.

* * *

The snow crunched underneath the predators split hooves, long tail swaying back and forth calmly. The highblood more specifically a sea-goat kept a steady pace as he trotted through the harsh cold. Snow and ice did not bother him in the least, besides having a thick mane those of his bloodline thrived in the cold. In fact he loved it. The air was crisp and filled him with the kind of positive energy he needed.

To him this snow storm was nothing, perhaps it could be a little hard to see however that did not happen often enough to be concerned. This territory, this biome was his domain, he knew the area well and so did his herd. Though he was quite aways from center and much closer to the borders edge than he intended, this was not a problem. He was certain he could handle any challenge, intruders or prey could give. He was not a foe to be messed with. He'd been tracking this one flock for a few days now, and he was finally getting close. This flock was well worth following, there was at least two pregnant bitches in the flock, and this could was no-good for the lowbloods. More than just fun, it was going to be easy. He just had to find the right time to scare them into moving when they shouldn't.

Keeping his pace steady he took a deep breath scenting the air, while studying the ground for the tracks still visible. The cold crisp air told him he was very close now. There seemed to be some just up ahead. now he was indeed a young sea-goat compared to most, however he spent so much hunting by himself, honing his skill so well that his age did not reflect how good he was.

Normally sea-goats hunted in pairs or even in groups of four, however he rather hunt by himself. Working in teams with herd members was fine and all, for others anyway, but the thought did not sit well with the young highblood. If anything working in groups irritated him.

Now he was a few meters away, the entire flock seemed to be sleeping, all oblivious. Not even a watch. Well maybe he'd fallen asleep. If he wanted he could creep right in, take one of the bitches and leave. But that'd be no fun.

It was far more interesting to scare them senseless, chasing them down as they run for their lives. The thrill of the hunt was a lot more fun this way. When his prey knew death was coming. Grinning wickedly he took a deep breath and howled. Letting the cry ring through the woodland in warning. It only took a minute or two for one of them to alert their leader. Soon they were getting up to leave.

He waited silently, grinning as they quickly scurried after their leader. After letting them have a few minutes head start he followed. A storm was quickly picking up however. Despite his excellent vision he wouldn't be able to see them too well. But that just made this hunt a hell of alot more interesting. Where was the fun in anything if there no risk?

Grinning to himself he made his way forward at a leisurely pace, no need to rush in a storm.

The wind kept up, blowing ice and snow wildly hollering in the way the wind does. This storm was sure motherfucking beautiful. And mighty helpful too, there was no doubt in his thinkpan that the flock would have trouble keep together through this. How nice it was to have the weather working in his favor. He chuckled in amusement, long sea tail swaying almost playfully. He howled again and continued on for a few more minutes.

He paused narrowing his eyes as he thought he saw something up ahead. The young highblood continued forward the ever present smile stretching across his face. Just up ahead he saw the little lump in the snow, it didn't seem to be moving. Well now, it seems someone got left behind. He stopped just behind the collapsed being, who now seemed to be unconscious from exhaustion. Kneeling down he brushed the snow off the others back and head. It was one of the flocks bitches. That seemed a little odd, usually lowblood flocks were more careful with their bitches. They could have just lost sight of him, he supposed. However he still had the feeling something was off here.

He turned the small troll over on his back and froze, eyes wide. Slowly he brushed the snow from the smallers face, finding the familiar features he remembered all too well. Growling lightly he scooped him up gently, his wide grin was now gone, replaced with a worried frown. He felt too cold. Returning home without a kill would be a bad idea however it was probably the best idea of the moment.

The question was though, would he make it that far? Cursing he turned back around walking briskly, first things first. Get him out of this storm and under cover. Heading towards the woods, he kept glance down at the smaller watching each slow intake of breath. He'd never thought he'd see this face again. Certainly not like this.

He made it back to the burrow they had been staying at before he ducked inside, deciding to not risk it by trying to go further. As soon as he'd laid him down on the soft makeshift nest in the corner he found his eyes wandering.

His swollen belly was certainly a sight and it was hard to look away from. How strange, before he recognized him he would not have thought twice about what life the small troll carried, now though this suddenly seemed very important. Solemnly he wondered if they would survive or not. He also wondered how far along in the gestation he was. Had to be pretty far. Forcing his eyes back up, he noted how much thinner he seemed to be despite the swell. But his face was still cutely round.

Hadn't they been providing him food? This thought angered him. The little troll definitely had more on the last time he seen him. Surely the flock would have cared for the little guy, isn't that what lowbloods do? Sticking together, helping each other and shit like that. So why was he so thin? The winter had been hard but not that hard. He'd just have to make sure to feed him when he woke up.


	2. In the snow by the seaside

**AN:** Alright well for starts this is an rp I have going currently with my moirail, IstariaDragon, its been super fun and I just love doing this things with her! I am/was Gamzee in this, she is/was Karkat, and we both split the roles of everyone else, sorta. Now this rp isn't even close to being complete yet, so once most of it is posted there will probably be a break before there's an update, but I thought I'd share it with the fandom. Hope you guys enjoy and if you like this don't forget to give my moirail some love!

**Warnings: T? rating may change****_ for VIOLENCE and swearing, AU, OOC(varying decrees of *out of character-ness) and sober Gamzee should be his own warning. And also m-preg/pregnancy, Feralstuck, Hybridstuck, and Cannibalism._**

**Disclaimer:****_ Homestuck and all Homestuck characters belong to the one and only Andrew Hussie. I own nothing but the plot in this fanfic. Thats fan-fiction for you, made by fans._**

* * *

The highblooded flock was as rowdy as usual, laughter and arguing and fighting and all sorts of things loud in the air. The snow-covered rock that made up most of their home den was noisy as he walked.

He ignored them for the most part concentrating making his way inside hopefully before others noticed and started asking questions. Shifting the small bundle in his arms he quickened his pace. Heading directly towards to the main den.

"Hey! You finally get dinner?" Unfortunately he was stopped before he got there, by a disrespectful brat barely out of his bitch's arms at that. The young purpleblood stood in his way, staring up at him like he was the leader of the flock and not Gamzee's father.

His lip curled up in twisted half smile and half snarl. "Nah motherfucker this ain't yours, now get." His voice deepening into a low growl at the end, while his marine like tail flicked in annoyance. Scowling, the younger didn't seem to take a hint. "You went out to get dinner now you ain't gonna share?"

"If ya want something to eat motherfucker," he growled, suddenly slamming his tail down in clear anger. "Then return to your bitches motherfucking side and ask them for something."

Growling at him in frustration the younger hissed before stomping off. No-one seemed willing to approach him now that he had shown a clear sign of anger. The large hollow cliff that they called a den wasn't too far off. Growling quietly he quickened his pace, easily climbing over the larger stones on his way up. Finally reaching the rocky hollow entrance, he paused hesitating briefly before entering. He could see his father's looming shadow at the far end of the main cave, basking in the sun coming through the opening of the den, that side being sheer cliff and sea.

He watched his father for a moment longer, then turned to make his way deeper into the cave. Specifically heading towards where his nest was located, it was not too far in but just far enough to him much need space and privacy. Gamzee wanted to keep the little troll a secret from his herd for as long as he could. When he got there he settled the little bitch down in his nest and made sure to cover him up. It was warm inside the den but for him probably not warm enough. The small troll shifted slightly, burrowing further into the warmth of his nest with a wheezy sigh.

He watched him for a moment, frowning at the wheeze. Was he getting sick? On top of being cold and thin, being sick was the last thing the little troll needed. The purpleblood sat down, leaning against the far wall. Though it would likely be a good idea to inform his father. If only to insure his safety. Briefly he wondered why he didn't think that he might be sick. The state he had found him in was easy enough for one to get sick in.

Growling softly, he realized this just gave him another reason to inform father sooner rather than later. He was not a medic and dealing with others who were sick was not something he did often if at all. Though his father certainly had some medical experience, he rather find one himself. Finding medic that already had the Grand Highblood approval would be difficult, yes, but sneaking one in would be harder. Maybe he should find Kurloz... Hopefully he would be nearby.

Grumbling quietly he sat up again glancing the small trolls way. Judging by how exhausted he seemed and the storm he was caught in earlier, he'll probably be asleep for a while now. Standing he silently trotted away from the nest and back into the cavern hallway. He was surprised to see just the troll he was looking for not but a few feet away.

Gamzee blinked in surprise for a second, then shaking himself out of it he tilted his head to the side causally. There was no need to formal with his older brother nor any need to greet him like this. However such gestures had become something of an old habit when Gamzee thought he might get into trouble later. "Bro I got need for your wicked advice," he stated quickly lowering his voice into a whisper. "...and I kinda wanted to all'n keep the ignorance on this shit if you know what I motherfucking mean."

Staring at him for a moment his brother sighed like he knew nothing good would come of it. But he nodded. "Yes Gamzee, I know what you mean. What is it you need?"

Grinning the younger purpleblood grab his brothers wrist and started to lead him back down the hall."... well bro it ain't really me who needs anything," he stated turning the corner to his part of the cavern and stopping in the archway."Its this little motherfucker who need the help bro..."

"... Gamzee, why do you have a seeded bitch in your den?"

"Kinda a long ass story motherfucker... could ya, maybe just all'n make sure he ain't too sick?"

He sighed again. "Alright Gamzee." he said and kneeled down next to the nest. After a few minutes he stood again and turned to his brother. "It's not that bad. He'll wake up in a few hours, and when he does make him eat and drink. It'll be a few days before he can go far from the den."

He honked quietly in relief, slouching slightly."Thanks man, kinda got worried finding him in that snowstorm like he was..."

"Gamzee... does this lowblood bitch carry your seed?"

The younger purplebloods demeanor changed from relaxed and playful to serious in mere seconds as soon as those words were spoken, his eyes sharpening. "... yeah he does motherfucker. As I said before its a motherfucking long story."

"Gamzee you remember what happened last time you tried a stunt like this..." he started, but stopped at the loud growl from the younger.

"Shut the motherfuck up! Motherfucker, you got no right say'n anything about this shit..." He snapped stepping closer, his tail thrashing angrily. His brother simply stared down at him in mild boredom. "You're going to get hurt." he said simply, before adding, "Again."

He hissed back glare unwavering, and clenched his fists tightly. "You think I don't motherfucking know that?" He spat. "At least its motherfucking better than motherfucking nothing at all."

"Nothing at all isn't an option either Gamzee. There are young bitches here, ready for mating. I highly suggest you shed this one before you get too attached."

"Their motherfucking nothing, brother. Worthless, meaningless stains on a canvas that got no real self worth showing. Ain't no point in them."

"You've already fallen flushed for this one haven't you."

"I already motherfucking told you, its a long story."

"... Very well. Do you wish to tell Father of our new guest or shall I?"

"I'll tell him, brother. No need for you to spew the truth out for me."

"He's been waiting for you to court a bitch you know. I suspect he'll be pleased." Kurloz said, flicking his tail. "So don't worry too much on it. I'll be going now." he paused at the arch, turning to look at him. "Oh and by the way, Meulin started nesting late last night. Mituna will have his heat soon, too."

Blinking in surprise a bright smile light up the younger sea-goats face. "Aww shit man. Congrats bro!"

His elder smiled. "I'll be sure to send for you in the next few days or so." then he left.

* * *

Karkat felt unusually warm. Snow wasn't this warm. Slowly he opened his eyes to see dull rock. "What the fuck..." he muttered, yawning widely. He stretched out onto his back and scratched his claws lightly through the short fur covering his swollen middle before settling back down.

The den he was in appeared to be part of a larger cave, at least it seemed that way. It was dark here and though some light drifted in from the archway to his far left, it was still difficult to see. From what he could see of the den there was a lot of space here and possibly even more down the tunnel. wherever he was, this den definitely belonged to someone in a position of power. Frowning he shifted into a sitting position, squinting and peering through the darkness. He wanted to get up but he didn't feel all that great so that seemed like a bad idea.

For now at least, he was alone, the owner of the den wasn't here. And hopefully he won't be back for while. Perhaps enough time will pass between now and then, he could figure out a means to escape incase owner of this place proves hostile. Though now that he thought about it. Who found him? The last thing he remembered was the sound of heavy footsteps, a highblood no doubt. However then came the question if it was the highblood who found him, why was he still alive? It would make more sense if a fellow lowblood or midblood came along, saving him just in time before the highblood could finish the job.

but then... fuck. this whole situation was making his head hurt. It wasn't like he could put up much of a fight, or even get very far running, he was in a very vulnerable position right now. It probably won't take much force to be restrain or killed. The idea gave him the wrong sort of sinking feeling and he glared down at his lap where the blanket had pooled. He jumped slightly after a moment however when he heard the echo of hooves on rock. Definitely a highblood.

He tensed as the sound became louder, and louder. It was very clear at this point that whoever it was, was coming his way. Nearly all hope he had that the owner of this den would be friendly left him. It was the middle of winter and food was scarce, and the awful idea that the highblood who found might be planning to fatten him up, possibly even eat both him and kits.

It was a bit of a childish sort of thought but completely real at the same time. Huddling in on himself he pulled the blanket back up and stared warily at the archway.

He didn't have to wait very long, just moments after he pulled the blanket over himself did the highblood appear in the archway. The first thing he noticed was how tall the other troll was and the sharp row of fangs he could see as he smiled. The long curved horns on top of the other heads, poking out from his wild black hair made him even more intimidating than his height already did. and judging from the long marine tail swaying behind him, this wasn't just any highblood. He was a sea-goat. The more unpredictable kind of highblood, at least from the stories he heard when he was younger.

He stared at him, curling further in on himself as he shifted to the wall and further away from the highblood. He didn't speak of course, he wasn't stupid. Disrespect of any form was only going to get him killed.

"Kinda all and had me worried there, motherfucker. figured you all and be hungry when you woke up so got ya this..." The sea-goat said still smiling as he trotted over and placed a bowl of berries next to the nest. "... can't say my herd eats this kind of thing so theres plenty more if ya wanted any." he stated as the smile on his lips seemed to falter ever so slightly.

Karkat stared at him a moment longer before looking down to the bowl. Then back up again. Deciding to risk it, he asked, quietly, "Why?"

"...well, you're gonna need your strength back, and that storm was all sorts of motherfucking wicked."

"No, why am I... why am I alive? Why not just kill me when I was asleep..." He looked away, now quiet.

"...bro. Don't ya all'n..." The highblood stopped mid sentence, the smile on face now seeming sad."I ain't gonna kill you..."

"... Am I supposed to believe you?" he muttered.

"... I wouldn't all'n expect you to believe me right away motherfucker, but I haven't harmed ya yet, have I?"

"That never really seems to matter... I don't even know you and you expect me to trust you," he muttered the last part, more to himself than anything.

The seagoat grimaced, and after a few seconds of silence he forced out a chuckle. "Thats fine motherfucker. but even if you don't trust me, at least eat something for the kids on the way..." After saying those words he backed away, and turned to leave.

Karkat couldn't help but growl slightly at him at the mention of his kits. Frankly at that he didn't care what happened to himself. "You won't touch them."

"... chill motherfucker... I promise I won't even all'n approach them..."

"..." Karkat watched him leave.

Karkat stared down at the bowl. He'd been in this den for two days now and all the seagoat did was bring him food and say weird little things before getting this weird look and leaving. It was starting to get sort of creepy. That morning though he'd found that he'd felt well enough to be able to walk again, and had hid it for the most part. He'd just have to figure out how to not get noticed... from what he'd heard his flock was rather... large.

Another thing on that list of things to figure out, was the den location. From what he gathered it was a cave or cavern possibly on the side of a hill... cliff perhaps... either way he knew it was going to involve climbing of some sort. Again most of this he knew only from the stories he hear as a kit and the little tidbits of information the seagoat let slip when he came by.

Another more worrying thing however was that he had the feeling that he was going to start nesting soon. And that would be really, really bad in this place. Shaking his head after a moment he sighed and laid back down.

A few hours passed and he hear the familiar clicking of hooves again. Tensing slightly he looked to the archway.

"How are you motherfucking feel'n today?" The highblood asked quietly, wearing that strange smile on his face again.

"... Fine," he muttered, like he always did. The sea goat seemed a little... dull. He truly expected him to answer honestly and trust him. Like he wasn't a predator, like he couldn't kill him if he wanted. Despite that he let his eyes wander to the bowl he held in his claws.

The seagoat hummed in reply his smile staying just the same as it always was. "Thats good to hear, motherfucker," Staying silent and moving slowly as he gently took the bowl from him. "... I was just all up'n wondering- if ya wanted anything special like?" He asked rather quickly, though it sounded more like he changed the question at the last second.

After a moment of staring Karkat shook his head no. He frowned after a moment when the goat just stood there, staring at him.

"...If you're all sure, brother" The goat said after a time suddenly realizing he was staring back. He honked softly and turned to leave, only to stop at the archway staring at him for a moment longer. Then he left quickly.

Karkat wrinkled his nose at the archway before shifting and laying back down. It took a few minutes for the highblood to come back. And just the last few days the bowl was filled with berries and other small fruits

"Here motherfucker," The highblood said softly, honking again as he placed the bowl by the nest. He stood back up, and backed away a bit watching the other, hesitant to leave for whatever reason.

Just then a young female came running into the den, skidding to a stop at the archway. At her estimated age and the color of her coat she helped maintain the nesting dens. "Your brother's called for you," she gasped, out of breath. "Oh, he also said you could- could bring your bitch if you wanted to, Meulin says it's fine..."

The sea goat blinked at her, before his smile seemed to brighten considerably. "Sure man, we'll be there..." He said, his tone of voice now sounding just as bright. Then flicked his tail in gesture that meant dismissal. She bowed her head politely before darting off back down the tunnel.

"... Your what?" Karkat asked.

"You don't have to up'n come if you all'n don't want to," The goat said quickly completely ignoring the question asked.

"To what?" he frowned.

"My brother's mate is all'n having her first kids, motherfucker. And we're all invited to come see," He honked happily.

"... Okay, I'll go." Karkat said after a moment, voice quiet.

The seagoat grinned, his demeanor brightening if that was at all possible. "Alright, motherfucker lets get going then!"

Karkat hesitated, but after a moment he slowly stood, one hand on the wall, the other holding the blanket up over himself.

The highblood waited patiently for him to regain his feet by the archway, grinning all while. He was genuinely joyful about this, and his tail seemed to wag with just as much excitement. Karkat hobbled over to him, eyes on the floor. He was definitely near nesting, he felt too heavy not to be. He hobbled along after him as they walked, keeping his eyes to the floor.

The tunnel they followed ended, and the highblood took a turn to the right down another path. However it was still enough time for Karkat to get a glance at what appeared to be the main entrance room. After a few moments of standing there he became aware that the seagoat was now walking uncomfortably close to him leading back down the hall. His hooves clicking keeping the exact pace with his own feet, still a rather joyous trot, though now he could feel the other watching him closely.

Hunching his shoulders Karkat growled under his breath. He was starting to regret going. It took a few minutes until they got to what Karkat assumed was the nesting dens. It was warmer here, further into the rock than the den he had been in. The ground was littered with fresh bedding and the air was thick with the scent of honey and milk. There were many dens, some occupied, others empty. He wondered which they would be going in.

Karkat had to admit he liked these nesting burrows... he could hear the newborns and the happy parents and the atmosphere was happy and warm. It would be a whole lot better than the snow-covered plains...

The seagoat honked quietly as they both stopped before a rather large nesting den, and peered in through the archway smiling brightly. "May we all'n come in brother?"

"You may," his brother said. Inside the den He was laying in the nest with his mate curled up neatly against his side, both purring.

The highbloods grin widened, honking softly he wondered in leaving Karkat by the archway for the moment.

"We lost two, but the last one is healthy." Kurloz said. Meulin nodded sadly, but after a moment she shook her head and smiled at him. "Do you want to see her?"

Gamzee hummed quietly and settled down next to the nest."Sure sis..." he said, with almost childish curiosity. She smiled and shifted around in the blanket some before pulling a small kit from it's warmth. She nuzzled the top of it's head before holding her out to the purpleblood.

He gently took the little one in arms, humming with a soft smile on his face. "Have ya named her yet?" He asked.

"Yes, we decided to name her Nepeta." Kurloz said.

Karkat stared for a long while. He was about to turn to try to sneak out, but then he was suddenly shoved and he yelped, nearly falling. A hybrid barely bigger than him scampered inside. However halfway to the nest he tripped on his own tail and squealed before scooching across the floor the rest of the way.

Scowling Karkat stepped into the den. That stupid hybrid had somehow gotten his blanket and he felt vulnerable not covered up. The hybrid that had shoved him had dropped the blanket on the ground near the nest. Great. Getting close was a bad idea to him in the first place but how the hell was he supposed to bend down and pick it up? Growling lightly he itched at the fur on his arm. Growling again Karkat hobbled up to the blanket and glowered down at it, ignoring the others for the moment.

Meanwhile the new hybrid that had come into the room was currently trying to wriggle his way into the nest with them even though it was already too small for the two of them.

Gamzee found this amusing, though he was still holding the kid right now. And he did not want to pass the little one over to her parents until Mituna ceased wiggling around like he was. Finally after a few moments Mituna settled down, laying sprawled out over the both of them, seeming comfortable. Kurloz merely chuckled and patted the top of his head while Meulin huffed softly in slight agitation.

Shifting a little Gamzee gently handed the kid back to Meulin, a soft smile still stretched across his face. Looking back to the smaller troll, he honked quietly and stood up slowly. He picked up the blanket and handed it back to Karkat. The small troll stared at him, holding the edge of the cloth tightly. Then he looked away and went to the wall, lowering himself to the ground to sit.

Smile faltering Gamzee watched him for a moment before trotting over and sitting down against the wall as well, not quite next to him, keeping away just enough for distance to be comfortable for the smaller troll.

Karkat sighed softly, staring down at his swollen stomach. "...You said you lost two..." he said softly. "What... what did it feel like...? To lose them so soon..."

She smiled sadly, holding her kit closer. "It hurts... like losing a loved one would," Meulin sighed and shook her head, nuzzling her kit again. "They will always be important to you, but it really helps to have support."

"Support..." Karkat muttered. "Like a mate..."

"Well any kind of support helps, even if its from someone you don't know. Just knowing that someone cares and wants to help you is enough."

He nodded slowly. Then he slowly, almost shamefully rubbed his belly. "I'm... I'm close, I don't know what to do... My flock abandoned me..."

Next to the smaller troll the seagoat grimaced, though it went unnoticed to all. Meulin frowned a little before smiling. "I know you'll be safe here and this may sound odd to you, but I would very much like it if you would keep me company."

He blinked in surprise and looked up at her. After a moment he nodded. "Okay." He liked it here anyway...


	3. in which no title will ever relate to ch

**AN:** Alright well for starts this is an rp I have going currently with my moirail, IstariaDragon, its been super fun and I just love doing this things with her! I am/was Gamzee in this, she is/was Karkat, and we both split the roles of everyone else, sorta. Now this rp isn't even close to being complete yet, so once most of it is posted there will probably be a break before there's an update, but I thought I'd share it with the fandom. Hope you guys enjoy and if you like this don't forget to give my moirail some love!

**Warnings: T? rating may change****_ for VIOLENCE and swearing, AU, OOC(varying decrees of *out of character-ness) and sober Gamzee should be his own warning. And also m-preg/pregnancy, Feralstuck, Hybridstuck, and Cannibalism._**

**Disclaimer:****_ Homestuck and all Homestuck characters belong to the one and only Andrew Hussie. I own nothing but the plot in this fanfic. Thats fan-fiction for you, made by fans._**

* * *

"He doesn't seem to remember you." Kurloz commented. He and his brother were standing just outside the nesting dens,though far away enough to where they couldn't hear them.

Shaking his head Gamzee growled lightly, the sound directed more to himself than anything else. "...not one bit, he doesn't even acknowledge me as anything more than a threat."

"Unfortunately bitches do not seem able to remember too much of when they're in heat." Kurloz commented, leaning against the wall.

"Meulin remembered you just fine motherfucker," He grumbled, leaning back, tail flicking in mild sorrow.

"She remembers me because she's my mate and I knew her beforehand." he said. "Same will happen with Mituna, it's just how things are."

"I know motherfucker," Gamzee muttered. "but that doesn't mean I have to all up'n like it, bro."

"I know." He sighed. "It is probably not a good idea to try and keep him here, however."

His brother blinked for a moment, confused by what he meant by that. Of course he wanted the nubbyhorned troll to stay with him, but if the smaller was happy elsewhere then he won't stop him from leaving. He wanted Karkat to be safe and happy after all, but somehow he didn't think this is what Kurloz meant. "What do ya mean bro?"

"You're going to get too attached. To him and the kids. By his size he'll be nesting soon and I'm sure the air around here isn't good for him in his state. Once you see them you won't be able to let go. Trust me, I know. It's a wonderful thing, Gamzee. But they're not meant for you."

"Brother, you keep driving home this motherfucking point loud and clear, I all'n don't get why you keep motherfucking thinking this way. Your words keep repeating the same warning, yet never saying why. What are you not motherfucking tell'n me?"

"I'm just trying to protect you Gamzee."

"You're doing it again bro, say'n these words that hold more meaning than you keep tell'n me. From what motherfucker?"

"Yourself." he said, and turned, going back into the nesting dens.

Gamzee growled and watched his brother go. He was growing sick and tired of his siblings cryptic behavior. Growling again, tail thrashing angrily, he stayed in the hall a while longer cooling off after a few minutes alone with his thoughts.

When he went back what he saw made him halt in the archway. Karkat was holding Nepeta, purring softly to her. After a few minutes however he gave her back and shifted to lay down next to the nest.

Any remaining anger melted away there was no way he could stay angry after seeing Karkat like this. Inside he felt himself melt just as swiftly as his anger did. He wanted to cuddle with the smaller troll so much right now, he wanted to hold him and show him all the affection he deserved. However he couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to, it was simply something he could not do. As of now Karkat did not feel the same way and he respected that.

When the nubbyhorned troll did have his kids, Gamzee would keep the promise he made. He would not touch or even approach them, no matter how painful that was, he gave karkat his word and he planned on keeping it.

"I like it here..." Karkat muttered. "It's warm and comfortable..."

He blinked as he remembered what Kurloz had said about the air not being good for smaller."... motherfucker, we should give Meulin some time to herself for a bit. Don't want to stress her none..." He stated watching Karkat quietly.

"She said she wanted me here," Karkat muttered. He shifted to show his back to him and yawned.

Sighing the seagoat muttered something intelligible under his breath. "She all up'n did bro, but you could always see her again tomorrow..." He muttered quietly, the last thing he wanted right now was to have to argue or any kind of conflict to arise between them. Whatever shit of a relationship was called between them it did not need any unnecessary stress added to it.

"I like it here," Karkat huffed.

"The place ain't gonna grow legs and walk away motherfucker, it'll still be here tomorrow." He said, again keeping his voice level and soft.

"I want to stay..."

"..."

Silently the purpleblood watched him, contemplating simply picking up the smaller troll and carrying him back up to his den.

"... Gamzee I suggest you go tell one of the females nearby to get a den ready." Kurloz said after a moment, staring at Karkat. "It's already affected him, I expect he'll be seeking somewhere to nest in the next hour or so."

Grumbling quietly and cursing he nodded his and left the room, somewhat reluctantly. After stepping into the hall Gamzee barked a short order at the first nest caretakers he saw. They quickly scurried off to do what was told. He returned back to the den a few minutes later.

"I-I don't want to nest here- I have to go home, I have to..." Karkat was saying, but trailed off. Meulin frowned worriedly at him.

Gamzee frowned a bit as he entered the room trotting closer to the nest. "What's wrong bro?"

"He's upset about having to nest here." Kurloz said.

"I can see that motherfucker," the younger purpleblood muttered inaudibly, before turning to watch the nubbyhorned in concern, speaking quietly. "Motherfucker, whatevers got ya all worked up, what do we gotta do to make ya all'n feel more comfortable?"

"Take me back to my flock! I want to see my brother and Father and everyone again... They- they abandoned me but... they didn't mean to..."

"if there anythin' you want to make ya feel more at home I'll get it for ya, but … I can't take you back motherfucker. You'll just have'ta nest here..."

"I... no I can't nest here..."

"Why motherfucking not?"

"It- you... it's not safe here," he hissed, pushing over to the wall.

Growling lightly Gamzee took a step forward placing himself directly in the smaller trolls path."And what makes you think its all up'n safer going out there taking a chance at finding them?"

"I'm not near you s-stupid predators! All you want is to kill them... I-I know what you want, what you do..."

"bro..." the seagoat mumbled his voice almost sounding like a plea, expression reflecting the sound as he stared at smaller troll. Those words no matter how true they were still hurt.

"I just want to be with my flock... I don't know why I'm even asking though, why would you care huh?" Karkat muttered, curling in on himself.

"Kurloz..." Meulin murmured, seeming worried. "You need to get him to a burrow."

"No... please..." Karkat whimpered.

Grinding his teeth and growling lightly Gamzee clenched his fists, frustrated both with himself and this whole situation. Taking a deep breath attempting to calm himself he closed his eyes. Mother fuck. How could he say no to him now... growling quietly he opened his mouth again, weighing the consequences inside his head, though he had already made his decision.

"...I'll track down your flock motherfucker," He whispered looking away from his siblings disapproving gaze."I'll take you back, though we might not all'n make it in time."

Karkat stared at him with wide eyes. "You... will...?"

He nodded."Ain't what I said motherfucker?"

"H-how can I trust you..."

"If you really want to all'n get back to them, then you don't have a choice."

"... Okay..." he muttered, wincing.

Closing his eyes briefly Gamzee stepped aside giving the smaller a clear walking path to the hallway beyond, the gesture alone showing a large amount of respect. "Come on, bro lets get go'n then..."

* * *

Karkat shivered. The snow was coming down hard again and he was feeling a whole lot worse. And now they were in the middle of nowhere. After leaving the main den it became apparent that for him walking too much was a bad idea, and the fact that most of the area was a sheer drop to rocky waters below made climbing a thing that was not going to happen. In the end for safety and time the seagoat decided it would be a much better idea to carry him.

And now he was, being carried by the same predator that found him in a snowstorm, back through the snow again. The same seagoat who could very well eat him and probably had eaten other members of lowblood flocks before, was now trying to track down his flock for him. Not to eat them, but to return him to them.

Karkat was beginning to think they wouldn't make it though. He was hurting and cold and really wanting to just find someplace to lay down and rest... he made a noise in the back of his throat and pushed his face into Gamzee's neck.

The seagoat paused briefly, just barely stopping himself from nuzzling the small troll in his arms before he started moving again picking up the pace through snow. "Come on motherfucker just hold on a bit longer..." He uttered, his voice sounded conflicted between a building growl and a worried almost whine.

"I-I can't... fuck... just..." Karkat's breath hitched against his neck. It was becoming very clear that this whole ordeal was pointless and that he really should have just made Karkat stay. Now they were out in the middle of nowhere and out of time.

"Can you... find a den," Karkat said, "I-I need to rest..."

Growling in reply he quickened his pace even faster, now running quickly. This area was familiar, if he remembered right they were just on the border, the very edge between this territory and the start of the plains in which lowbloods flocked to each year. It was pretty far from the burrow sight he had first come across the hybrids flock. And though it was also actually quite far the very place he had stopped to rest and to stabilize the smaller troll before continueing home he remembered this place as a safe one.

"Almost there bro," The capricorn whispered "Almost there." He slowed down his pace to a fast trot and slipped smoothly under the low hanging tree branches into the familiar thicket below. from here on out the nonexistent pathway lead down hill before abruptly taking a sharp turn to the left just under the earth they previously traveled across. And just as he remember the burrow was still well hidden, the entrance covered by roots and vines. Even in the cold winter while leaves withered and died this little notch in the earth was still nearly invisible.

He ducked inside and set Karkat down, who crawled over to the small nest in the corner, letting out a weary breath. He seemed to be in pain. Watching the smaller troll in worry Gamzee was unsure what he should be doing, he wanted to help him somehow, but he was unable to do anything at the moment. Silently he settled where he was, laying down in front of the entranceway keep his distance and giving the other more space in the desperate hope it would help somehow. He could only wait now it seemed.

* * *

Karkat sighed as he shifted, hissing slightly as a wave of aching pain flashed through his body. He peeled his eyes open to observed the kits, he could just barely keep his eyes open any longer then a few seconds at a time and any moment now he could fall back to sleep. Already he was certain that he had blacked out a few times... every last bit of him felt sore and numb and that was the only thing really keeping him awake. Well... that and the kits squirming against his side. He curled around them and they squeaked and mewed wriggling around against him. Both were certainly very active and from what he could tell they were healthy too.

Shifting some he pressed his cheek against one's head, feeling it's soft hair, damp from getting cleaned. His eyes drifted closed for a moment before he snapped them back open, forcing himself to look to the entryway. The predator was still there.

The seagoat was still laying on his side, in the same position he was in the last time he checked. His eyes were closed, his body limp, relaxed even, but the capricorns ears were pricked up right. Indicating that he was indeed awake and paying attention. He tensed as he saw one of the predator's goat like ears twitch and turn in his direction. Grimacing quietly Karkat looked down at the culprit, the smaller of his two kits who was squeaking loudly at him.

She squeaked again staring up at him with bright green eyes and squirmed away from her larger sibling pushing him back with her tiny paws. Who in turn hissed and pushed back, though neither of them could really do much to each other. It was actually really cute. But the fighting wasn't going to be tolerated. Shushing them he pushed them a few inches apart from each other, nuzzling each before settling back down. They quieted and nuzzled into his warmth, and Karkat felt himself drifting off.

It was movement that woke him the second time. The soft kicking of feet against his side was uncomfortable at best and soon it was followed by the soft mews of both kits. Groaning he blinked his eyes open, yawning and stretching carefully, mindful of the placement of both kits. The larger of the two squeaked loudly suddenly, the sound nearly loud enough to make him jump. He blinked and looked down at him, shifting to nuzzle him to try and calm him.

The kit huffed, puffing out his cheeks before stretching, yawning widely showing off a small set of fangs just starting to grow in. He kicked his little hooves in the air and curled back up.

Karkat blinked and stared at him. Hooves. Why did he have hooves. Shifting again he moved to inspect him a bit more, dread building in the pit of his stomach. No. A predator? Him and a predator...? ... Wait... is that why Gamzee had saved him...?

Now that he looked over both kits again, he could clearly see that both had traits reminiscent of seagoats. The marine tail the smaller kit had, her brothers hooves and his slowly coming in fangs. However they also seemed to have lowblood traits, he noticed much to his relief, the larger of the two had his ears and tail while his sister seemed to have lesser more blunt teeth to accompany her paws.

… but still… all this time … Karkat looked to the seagoat still laying outside. Why hadn't he said anything, told him who he was? Growling slightly he shifted over his kits before he spoke. "... Gamzee."

Just outside the seagoat shifted, slowly sitting upright, glancing the smaller trolls way in surprise. This was the first time he had ever heard the other say his name. "...need something motherfucker?"

"Why didn't you tell me. Why didn't you say who you where- and don't you fucking try to deny it, you can't say they don't look like you!" Karkat growled at him, shifting and picking the larger Kit up and holding him up in front of him, who started to protest and kick his little hooves. He felt hurt. Like he had been abandoned- again.

Gamzee's ears folded back and slowly he hunched his shoulders, lowing head while still staring at him and kit. "bro... after I all'n realized you don't recognize- I didn't think you'd be believe'n me if I said anything..."

Karkat stared at him for a good moment. The weary anger visibly drained from him, replaced with a more hurt look. He hugged the kit close and hid his face in his hair. "Why did you mate with me." he mumbled.

The capricorn muttered something that sounded similar to a whine and slowly moved closer before stopping still keeping the distance just enough."...I'm all'n motherfucking flushed for you bro, been all red for you a while now."

Karkat stiffened, hugging the kit a bit tighter. "It... was only three days..."

"bro... for me it was longer than that," he whined. "… before I all approached you when I did… I'd seen you before- why do you think i know this area so motherfucking well? I wanted to all'n court you, but what motherfucker would allow a predator to approach like that… I hadn't meant to take advantage of you that day- I…" He snapped his mouth shut at the look now spreading across the small trolls face.

"I... I-I don't want to hear it, please... don't say anything..." Karkat was shaking his head now, huddling down over his other kit now who was squeaking and squirming. He wanted to hate him. So, so much. But he could still remember how happy he'd felt with him- how well he'd been taken care of.

The seagoat backed away slowly, moving outside again while watching the small troll as long as he could, ears still folded back against his head. After getting outside he made his way back up the none existent path. Once he got to the turning point venturing past hearing rang and deeming it far enough away from the burrow that his actions won't get noticed, he snarled loudly, lashing out at the neighboring plant life in frustration.

* * *

Karkat had his back to the den entrance. The kits were gaining weight and soon they would be big enough to transfer, even in the snow. He was happy about that. Gamzee said he would bring them to their flock. But... he was also sad about it. It had been days since Gamzee had admitted to him, and though he was angry... he wanted to say. And... give him a chance. The kits needed others like them, too. The flock could very well reject them because of their seagoat traits.

Calliope, the smaller and female of the two of them squeaked at him and wriggled up under his arm. Her brother, Calliborn hissed at that and wriggled up next to her. He hated the other getting more attention than himself. He hated a lot of things, actually. He was never a happy little kit like his sister.

Karkat wondered what their markings would look like. Kits were rather bland and dull in appearance besides basic traits for their first sweep before they shed their fur and feathers, gradually of course, and their markings came in.

Markings were alway very special for each troll, sometimes they would look similar to their breeders markings however even then they were are always different to each individual. Kankri's pattern was a lot brighter and more colorful than his and his father coat was deeper in shade, brighter in color, but most of his feathers were a deep ash black. Exaggerating the candy red markings even more. Once he remembered his father getting startled by a loud noise he heard and he puffed out those long black and red fathers of his in a stunning display that left him gasping. The noise as it turned out had only been a small squeakbeast rushing through the undergrowth startling a few birds, he was little at the time but he still remembered that event foundly.

Sighing Karkat sat up. The kits squeaked in protest but he shooshed them, making sure they were nice and warm before slowly standing. He was a little shaky but he was fine. Slowly he made his way out of the den. Honestly he was getting sick of the place. And Gamzee was taking forever getting food...

"…bro, are you sure you all'n fine for getting up'n 'bout?" The seagoat's voice rang out suddenly from behind. Karkat jumped slightly and spun around, staring at him with wide eyes. It took a moment to regain his composure. "Yeah, I'm fine." he muttered.

Gamzee honked and after watching him for a moment he disappeared from view. When he reappeared again trotting down the path carrying berries with him, Karkat could tell that that was not the only thing he had been up to. The purpleblood had scratch marks along his arms and one long one across his cheek and all were too deep to be simple cuts. It was obvious he had been in fight.

Karkat frowned at him. Who would try to fight a seagoat, especially one like him? "What happened?" he asked, and huffed.

The capricorn hummed quietly and looked away in similar manner a barkbeast will when scolded. "... I got all'n motherfuckering jumped, a rustblood thought a surprise attack would be in his favor."

"Why in the everloving fuck would any troll in their right mind, or wrong mind for that matter try to freaking jump a seagoat?"

"He was mad motherfucker. When you got all that rage built up in you, you gotta let it out... "

"... Whatever." Karkat muttered, deciding arguing on the matter was pointless. He turned to go back into the den.

Following him in the capricorn paused just after entering and placed the berries down, backing away to leave again.

"... Wait..."

Gamzee froze mid step, and slowly risked a half glance at the smaller trolls face.

"... Do you... want to... hold one of them..." Karkat said quietly. He wasn't looking at him.

Staring at him for a moment, eyes wide, Gamzee slowly nodded.

"Come here then..."

Slowly he trotted over to him, stopping every now and then on the chance that Karkat might change his mind at the last second. When it became clear that the nubbyhorned troll was not chasing him off he finally came to a stop just before the nest. Karkat waited for him to kneel down before he held up the one he knew was Calliope, still not looking at him. She blinked her large green eyes at him curiously, tail waving underneath her in a calm manner. "Hold... hold her carefully, support her head..."

He nodded and did what he was told gently taking Calliope in his arms carefully holding her as though she were made from fine fragile glass. Seeing her brought all kinds of wonderful feelings. But nothing compared to actually touching her, holding her. It was completely amazing. And just as his brother had said he never wanted to let her go.

He found himself cooing softly, but after a few minutes he realized it was probably time to hand her to Karkat, though he wanted to continue holding her like this. It was important that he not overstep his boundaries. It was already a miracle in of itself that the nubbyhorned troll let him near her at all. Reluctantly, however hiding his hesitation well he gently handed her back. Karkat nuzzled the kit gently before settling back down over them both. Gamzee didn't seem to be dismissed. He waited silently, watching for any sort of signal that he should either stay or leave.

After a minute or two without any sign being given he slowly backed away. Deciding not push his presence on the smaller any longer than necessary.


	4. Rust red snow

**AN:** Alright well for starts this is an rp I have going currently with my moirail, IstariaDragon, its been super fun and I just love doing this things with her! I am/was Gamzee in this, she is/was Karkat, and we both split the roles of everyone else, sorta. Now this rp isn't even close to being complete yet, so once most of it is posted there will probably be a break before there's an update, but I thought I'd share it with the fandom. Hope you guys enjoy and if you like this don't forget to give my moirail some love!

**Warnings: T? rating may change****_ for VIOLENCE and swearing, AU, OOC(varying decrees of *out of character-ness) and sober Gamzee should be his own warning. And also m-preg/pregnancy, Feralstuck, Hybridstuck, and Cannibalism._**

**Disclaimer:****_ Homestuck and all Homestuck characters belong to the one and only Andrew Hussie. I own nothing but the plot in this fanfic. Thats fan-fiction for you, made by fans._**

* * *

Stepping through the brush a rust colored lowblood silently gaze upon the snow covered ground. Kneeling down he felt the snow between his paws. The ice was cracked here and some of it had melted away to reveal the earth below. However he knew it wasn't warmth that had melted the snow in this way it was pressure.

Someone had traveled this way, a predator to be precise. And he knew just who it was. A purpleblood by name of Gamzee Makara, the same bastard that caused his beloved brothers death. He, Rufioh Nitram, could not let someone else fall victim to that craul same fate. These highbloods were getting out of hand, they needed to be stopped. Their cruelty could and would not be tolerated any longer.

Cursing quietly, Rufioh held on to his still bleeding shoulder. He had been lucky to get away and he knew it. But the risk was too great, even in pain the more time he spent just sitting there doing nothing meant there was a higher chance that a fellow lowblood could die. It would be his fault. Already these tracks suggested that he might have another victim.

Gamzee would not get away with what he had done and he make sure of that. Growling softly he clutched his arm tighter rising to his paws and quickly picking up his pace, while wrapping a fresh bandage over the wounds, his short bull like tail flicking in anger as he continued to follow this path. His long ears pricked skywards listening for any clue or cry for help in the night. Determined to save whoever it was the seagoat had, and bring him to justice.

The hoofprints led down under some trees and disappeared, and as he got closer the air started to have a certain smell to it... He knew that smell, he'd helped with his flocks breeders many times. It was the distinct smell of newborn kits. A feeling of dread filled him as he realized now how much more important it was for him to act sooner. It was no longer about just stopping the seagoat from claiming another victim, it was now about saving the precious lives of newborns. There was no doubt that the breeder that he had chosen was dead. As he got closer he could hear muffled squeaking, and after a moment he could make out two kits.

A little closer he could hear the highblood shifting around at the front of the den. He seemed to be laying down to rest.

He decided to wait. Let him think he hadn't followed. Then, when his guard was down... yes, that'd work. He settled down behind some bushes and watched him.

Thirty minutes passed. The seagoat seemed to be asleep. He shifted and tensed when he heard a sound from within the den. He was surprised to see a tiny little kit struggling to squirm through the snow. To the predator. She somehow managed though, pushing her way across a foot of snow, until she got to the curl of the highblood's tail, green eyes staring down at it. It was half as big as she was. But she seemed determined. Shakily she lifted her arms up, tiny hands resting on his tail. Then she tried to pull herself over it. surprisingly she did, but she didn't do too well going over it. She fell right on her face with a surprised squeak.

The noise seemed to be loud enough for the seagoat to awaken, and he tensed even more so as the predator sat upright. After a moment Gamzee lifted the small kit out of the snow and held her for a few minutes, then he stood ducking back inside the den. After a few minutes the seagoat returned, empty-handed. He laid back down in the snow, just in front of the entrance this time. And he was a lot closer to it now. Squeaking started up in the den, the little female protesting being away from him. After a moment and to Rufioh's surprise a small breeder shuffled out to the edge of the den. "Just... hold her. She wants you to," he grumbled, setting the kit down on his chest, who quickly purred and settled down.

The seagoat seemed to nod, then he sat up slightly curling around the little one, cuddling the small kit. The breeder then disappeared back inside the den.

Rufioh felt conflicted. This seagoat needed to be killed. But the kit was there, and actually seemed to like him. But in the end it wouldn't, couldn't matter. Silently he reminded himself that the kit and her breeder were still in grave danger, and would continue to be until the seagoat was no more. He was going to kill this predator.

"They're big enough... we can move, theres not enough of a risk," Karkat insisted. The kits were just big enough to be moved but Gamzee wanted to wait, to let them get bigger before they tried.

The kids were growing bigger each day and by now they were indeed old enough to travel, and the seagoat knew this. He just don't want to have to return Karkat and his kids to the lowblood flock. He hated the idea the more he thought about it. Now and then he caught himself thinking about forcing the nubbyhorned troll to return with him back to his herd, but each time he looked at the little ones faces he knew that wasn't an option.

In the end he respected Karkat too much for that. So instead he settled for trying to convince him to wait just a bit longer. If only to spend just a tiny bit more time with his flush crush. Even if he had to let him go in the end, it was too painful for good bye to be so soon. It was always going to be too painful... but he just wanted a little more time.

"Bro, we shouldn't motherfucking move until there is no risk at all..." He mumbled, letting out a quiet honk, his marine tail swaying behind him, betraying the fact that this subject was starting to irritate the purpleblood.

"If you're flushed for me why can't you respect my wishes to go home..." Katkat muttered,looking away from him with a scowl.

Grimacing Gamzee folded his ears back in silent shame. The smaller troll was right, he was in the wrong here. Being all selfish like this... Karkat missed his flock, they were his family. What right did he have keeping them separated this... None at all. "... I just wanted to all and look out for the kids safety motherfucker," He muttered, swallowing down a whine. "Didn't all and mean nothing by it."

"The kits are fine Gamzee... Just take us home..."

"... when do ya want to all up'n go," The capricorn asked, defeated in every sense of the word. Though what he asked wasn't really a question any more than he wanted to argue with the smaller.

"Now if we can."

Gamzee nodded silently, glancing the kids way and watching them for a few moments longer. the two of them were both calm and playful batting at each other. Calliope was as happy as she always was and her brother was just as grumpy... precious kids whose lives he could not be apart of. Closing his eyes he look away, quickly ducking out of the den, if he kept watching them like this then goodbye would become that much harder.

Karkat stared after him for a long moment before looking away, sighing. He picked up his kits, kissing each before settling them against the warm fur on his chest and following the purpleblood.

The highblood was already waiting for him, standing just at the start of the path leading back up hill. Though he was quite a bit distracted by his thoughts as he waited for the smaller to approach it was only until he was a few feet away he notice, then he started moving back up the hill. Karkat followed silently, grimacing as the snow melted underpaw and clung to his fur. It was warm for a winter day.

The sound of hoof steps stopped as they reached the top of the path, and he took notice how the sound of it seemed softer now the snow was melting. Just a few feet away the highblood glanced back at him briefly, turning away just as quickly and started leading him again. Besides the quiet sound of foot fall on melting snow, and dripping water from above his head, he could hear the songs of birds again. Perhaps spring was coming early this sweep...

Calliope squeaked when water dripped down and hit her on the head, staring up with wide eyes in awe. Karkat smiled at her and nuzzled the top of her head, purring for a moment. When water dripped on Caliborn's head however he hissed and swatted at it and bucked his little hooves.

A little ways ahead of Karkat, the highblood was again distracted by his thoughts as he continued his pace. Though he was only partially paying attention to his surroundings Gamzee was still very much aware of where he was going. It wasn't very far now nor would it be very long until they reached the start of lowblood territory. Then it would be a short time until he found the smaller trolls flock again. He knew it was going to happen either way, but still that thought hurt even more.

He growled, shaking his head. The more he thought about the more it hurt, a much better idea would be to concentrate on his surrounds or anything else that didn't remind him that very soon he would have to say goodbye. Realizing now that he had stopped and the small troll was a few feet away, the purpleblood quickly began walking.

This woodland was slowly dispersing signaling the start of the biome nearly all lowblood felt comfort with, most flocks eventually migrated this way at one time or another. It was the place most seagoats, including himself, felt insecure in. The area was dry and flat, though he had never ventured far in he knew it was large piece of land, one he rather across. However right now instead of reminding him that food was near it only served to reinforce the thought of goodbye. The kit's squeaking wasn't helping either. Karkat was trying to shush them but they were probably hungry and weren't going to quiet any time soon.

Stopping to watch them for a moment, he idly wondered if Karkat would protest much if he suggested they take a short break. He would say, it won't be for very long just enough time to find food for kids and then… but he quickly pushed that idea aside. It was a terrible idea. His last attempt at stalling for time failed and snapped back, biting him. To the smaller troll he was not trustworthy, and right now he was sure the smaller hated him. Platonically.

Though he figured as much when he realized Karkat didn't remember, by this point he was certain that his flushed feelings would stay unrequited. He realized how foolish he had been to ever think he might have a second chance at all... even thinking that now it still didn't change how precious Karkat was to him.

"... They're hungry," Karkat said suddenly, surprising him. But then he felt stupid for being surprised, of course Karkat would care for them, want to stop to give them food. "I don't want to but we should stop for a bit..."

"Alright bro," He said, forcing on a smile. "I'll all'n scout out ahead for something to eat then." He turned looking away from him for a moment before trotted off to find food.

After few minutes of searching he found a nearby berry patch. They were not very ripe, and still green devoid of the color most fruits had, they weren't covered in frost. In fact they looked new. Just starting to grow in, and the bushes around him all held the same kind. But eating unripe fruit could be dangerous so he left them there. Briefly he looked back over his shoulder in the smaller trolls direction, the distance wasn't far and he could still see him. Continuing the search he glanced back over the other shrubs. Trotting passed them in uninterest. Then he smiled slightly when he saw a rather large berrybush, approaching it.

The berries were ripe, just rightly colored and didn't appear to be too old nor did they seem to have been nibbled on by insects. Though before he could reach them a sudden force shoved him from behind, and as pain flashed down his back he barked in both surprised and outrage. Snarling he twisted around to face his attacker, kicking and bucking to dislodge him, a reaction only just done out of reflex. His hoof managed to catch his attacker's leg and he yelped, releasing him.

Jumping back, fangs bared, he quickly took in his opponents appearance. Recognizing the other troll as the same rustblood who attacked before, he quickly lunged forward aiming for the others wounded shoulder. Somehow he managed to dodge however, claws slashing at his face as he stumbled.

Barking in rage, he jerked back shaking his head wildly to clear himself from the stinging pain. Tail thrashing, talons now fully unsethed, he snarled loudly nearly barking at the other troll as he tried again, tackling him to the ground. The lowblood struggled, clawing fiercely at the predator who was now trying to pin him. If he stopped struggling for even a second, those fangs would rip him apart. Thrashing he struggled free, twisting around just in time as the predators talons slashed across his chest.

"Gamzee? What the fuck is taking you so lon- Gamzee!" A voice gasped. Karkat was standing a few feet away, at the edge of the treeline with wide eyes.

Of course the seagoat took no notice of him. He was too busy trying tear apart the rustblood he had been fighting, and currently the bull like troll was quickly darting away from him. The breeders appearance had not been anticipated and thus when the he had appeared, it had taken the lowblood by surprise. He certainly did not want him to hurt him in the crossfire. In split second decision he made up his mind to lead the predator elsewhere if he could. Moving as fast as he could, while being injured, he ran back into the thicket.

Barking in outrage at the others cowardice, the goat angrily gave chase. Only to come to a halt at the edge of the clearing, he was still beyond angry but faintly it registered that his flush crush was nearby. And that thought alone calmed him down enough for his sense of reason to return.

"Gamzee, Gamzee what the fuck..."

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself further, he slowly turned his head to glance at the smallers expression. He was clearly upset. "Gamzee, what was that? Who was that?"

Looking away from the other troll, he silently shook himself off ignore the harsh sting of pain that it caused."... just some motherfucking rustblood motherfucker," He rumbled out, blinking in surprise at low his own voice afterwards. He hadn't meant for it to sound deep. The words he had spoken sounded more like a growl and it never was his intention to speak that way to Karkat.

"..." Karkat looked away from him, quiet.

Closing his eyes for a moment he slowly stood back up and turned to approach him, ears folded back in shame for the second time that day."I'm all'n sorry bro, didn't mean to snap at you like that..." He whispered in an apologetic tone. "... it was the same motherfucker as before... he doesn't all up'n like me very much for good reason."

"Why." It wasn't so much of a question and more of a demand. There were plenty of reasons to hate predators. But one in particular had to have a reason.

"That motherfucking rustbloods name was Rufioh, and he all'n hates me because some time ago I took his little brother as my mate," The highblood swallowed, this subject was a painful one. And in truthfulness he rather pretend it never happened. It was just so painful to even think about he would forget if he could, but he could never forget his first mate. Never.

"His little brother tavbro-Tavros, is now all'n motherfucking dead... I'm the reason why," Gamzee let out a painfully dry, humorless laugh, just barely covering up the way he choked on his words. "but you already guessed that, didn't you motherfucker?"

"... How did he die?" Karkat asked quietly.

"He all'n died having his kids, none of the batch motherfucking survived."

"You expected me to as well." Karkat stated. He shifted and pushed his nose into the fluff that was Calliope's hair. Cailborn squeaked in protest, squirming and nudging against his breeders chin pitifully, he wanted attention too.

"No... motherfucker it ain't like that," The seagoat muttered quietly, hurt by what the other was implying. "I wouldn't have if I thought you would die because of it... "

Karkat sighed quietly and moved to give Caliborn attention. He was quiet.

After a moment of silence, simply watching the other Gamzee moved to gather up the berries from the bushes nearby. Mostly to distract himself. He didn't like how quiet the small troll was, the growing silence was uncomfortable as hell, it reminded him of Karkat's distrust and the fact he had just willingly given the small troll another reason not to.

Still silent Karkat turned and went to go sit at the base of a nearby tree, cuddling with his kits.

A short time later, finding what he thought would be enough, Gamzee quietly trotted over to the small troll placing the gathered fruit next to him. Having done what he originally set out to do the seagoat turned walked away from smaller giving him space, assuming it was better to leave him alone. He needed to check over these new cuts anyway, on the off chance the rustblood he fought earlier had dipped his claws in poison or some shit.

Karkat fed his kits the berries, Caliborn resisting even though he had been the one squeaking loudest for food. On the other hand Calliope eagerly nibbled on her share, though she wasn't that hungry these berries tasted really good. Her brother, having enough of these icky fruits being shoved in his face screeched, causing Karkat to jump and drop most of the berries.

The sound loud enough to instantly draw the seagoats attention, he quickly trotted over to the nubbyhorned trolls side forcing himself to stop a few steps away still keeping his distance as he kneeled down to his level. "Bro? Is something wrong?" Gamzee asked hesitantly, frowning a bit as Caliborn continued to fuss.

"I don't really know... he's refusing to eat too," Karkat muttered, frowning.

"...May I all up'n see him for a sec?" Gamzee asked after a moment of silently watching Caliborn. Hesitantly Karkat nodded and held him out to him.

After gently taking the kid in arms, who was silent for a few seconds before he started up fusing again, he honked quietly then held out his one free hand just in front of Caliborn's face. Hissing the kid grabbed his hand with his tiny ones then bit down and started gnawing after a moment.

"... What the fuck are you even doing?" Karkat asked after a moment.

"I wanted to all'n see if he's got the kind of motherfucking teeth I thought he might... bro he wants meat."

"..." Karkat stared at him. "Are you serious?"

Gamzee nodded, honking again."He ain't got fangs for nothing motherfucker."

"... Fuck..." Karkat stared at his kit. How was he supposed to feed him? They didn't exactly eat meat in his flock. He bit his lip, and after a moment red tears started to gather at the corner of his eyes. "What... what the hell am I supposed to do...?"

"...you don't have to do this by motherfucking self bro, don't worry none. I'll hunt for him," Gamzee stated. He wanted so much to comfort Karkat and hold him, and tell him it be alright, but if he did it would do more harm than good. It hurt him to see the other so upset, even if he wasn't trusted by the other he wouldn't allow his kid to go hungry. Regardless if he had to stalk the lowblood flock continuously simply to feed the kid and live on the border between for a sweeps.

"Gamzee, you don't seem to understand that I'm leaving," Karkat said, tone rather hopeless. "We only pass through this valley once a year, during winter,"

"Then I'll up'n follow your flock and feed him the motherfucking small prey I catch on the way," The seagoat stated more firmly this time, staring back at him determined. "bro I ain't gonna let him go hungry, even if I gotta travel across Alternia all sweep."


	5. vengeful young rebel

**AN:** Alright well for starts this is an rp I have going currently with my moirail, IstariaDragon, its been super fun and I just love doing this things with her! I am/was Gamzee in this, she is/was Karkat, and we both split the roles of everyone else, sorta. Now this rp isn't even close to being complete yet, so once most of it is posted there will probably be a break before there's an update, but I thought I'd share it with the fandom. Hope you guys enjoy and if you like this don't forget to give my moirail some love!

**Warnings: T? rating may change****_ for VIOLENCE and swearing, AU, OOC(varying decrees of *out of character-ness) and sober Gamzee should be his own warning. And also m-preg/pregnancy, Feralstuck, Hybridstuck, and Cannibalism._**

**Disclaimer:****_ Homestuck and all Homestuck characters belong to the one and only Andrew Hussie. I own nothing but the plot in this fanfic. Thats fan-fiction for you, made by fans._**

* * *

They had stopped in a den for the night, since most of the day had been taken up but Gamzee hunting for something suitable for Caliborn to eat. Though finding this den had been hard, rather than returning to the previous one it made more sense to find something closer in the directions of his flock. This particular burrow was obvious dugout in mind for something a lot smaller than an average troll. He couldn't move very far back before hitting a wall, the place itself was fairly old but for the most part unused.

Currently Gamzee was out a short ways away looking for nest materials, since this den only had scraps to sleep on. Karkat was putting his kits to sleep, humming quietly to them. Caliborn, full and for once content, belly bulging from gorging himself on the beast his sire had caught for him, was already half asleep. Calliope wasn't fussing but was wide awake.

Looking up to the archway when he heard the snow crunch he tensed when he saw not Gamzee, but the rustblood.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said quickly, holding his hands up.

"You tried to kill Gamzee- and I'm supposed to trust your word?" Karkat growled quietly.

"... I suppose not." he sighed, shook his head slightly, and looked out of the den briefly before looking back to him. "I can't let you stay with him- you and your kits are only going to get killed."

"To be honest I don't believe you." The mutant muttered. Caliborn squeaked at the lack of petting and kicked his hooves for attention. Karkat glanced down at him, scratching his claws lightly over his belly in a calming gesture and nearly jumped when he looked back up. The rustblood was right in front of him, looking down at the kits.

And he was not looking down in the kind of way he was expecting. He tensed, trying to judge what kind of emotion the other face held. As a very sudden feeling washed over, he shifted his kits closer. That expression that the rustblood wore... he could not identify it, but the feeling the other troll was a lot more dangerous than he seemed was growing stronger by the second.

It only took a moment for him to have enough of it. "Get away from me," he hissed, scooting back some more. Curling around the kits some as he felt really vulnerable right now. The feeling felt like a thousand eyes were now on him from all sides as needles picked at him from above and below, while he lay unprotected exposed for all to see. A little louder, he repeated, "Get away from me!"

"I'm sorry. I really am." The rustblood said, voice at an odd tone. Karkat stared up at him, eyes widening in horror as the meaning behind those words registered. "I'm so sorry..." he muttered, now reaching down. "But hes like him, too much like him..."

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Karkat shrieked scrambling to cover kits, his blood pusher beating in absolute panic and terror. Mortified both by the intent in what the other was telling him and the actions he was taking.

"Please, don't resist! It has to- to be done!" The rustblood's voice hissed now, claws digging into Karkat's shoulders and wrenching him away from his kits. Letting out a sharp cry in pain and fear for the lives of his kits, he lunged to cover them again, but he was seconds too late. Something horrid closed in around his very heart as the rustblood got his hands around Caliborn, the little kit spitting, hissing and squeaking at the unwelcome grip. He was lifted away from his sister and out of Karkat's reach, who now laid frozen over Calliope.

"No...let him go!" He screeched desperately, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he repeated again, as he dug his claws into the kit's skin. Caliborn squeaked in surprise and hissed in both anger and pain.

"Please...don't," Karkat whispered hoarsely staring at him pleadingly, trembling still completely frozen in terror.

"I have to." He said firmly, looking to the other before setting his eyes back on Caliborn who was all teary-eyed now and squeaking miserably.

"Please, I'll do anything... j-just don't do this...let him go," He choked, the bright red tears that had been gathering in his eyes were now staining his face. Whimpering he tightly clutching Calliope against his chest.

"No, no, he's a danger, I'm sorry." The rustblood said. Caliborn's red blood was starting to drip from his claws, the poor kit usually so defiant and angry hanging limply and sniveling.

"What the mother fuck, do you think you're motherfucking doing motherfucker!?" A booming angry barked sounded through the den, a dark growl echoing after.

"Removing a danger." the rustblood hissed at him.

Snarling the seagoat crouched down nearly on all fours, his tail slamming down on the flour in rage."Put him motherfucking down!" He barked."Its motherfucking me you want! So up and motherfucking fight me coward!"

The rustblood hissed at him and backed up some, but he didn't release Caliborn.

Upon realizing he couldn't convince the other troll to put his kid down the seagoat pounced. Sinking his fangs into the other shoulder, talons tearing deep into the rustbloods arm as he forced him to release the small kid. Karkat finally found the strength to move, scrambling desperately to catch him with a hiccupy gasp. He quickly retreated to the other wall of the burrow, curled up around his kits, shielding them.

The rustblood screeched as his old wound was torn into thrashing madly and kicking his back legs into Gamzee's pelvis, sharp claws tearing through his fur and skin repeatedly. Ignoring the stinging pain, mostly lost in adrenaline rush the seagoat twisted around barking and forced Rufioh towards the den exit. Pulling back briefly to kick, he slammed his hooves into the rustbloods gut. Effectively pushing him the rest of the way out of the burrow and then lunged after him.

Karkat laid there trembling, listening to the fight. Hearing the loud snarls and barks companying the occasional screech of pain he flinched, the bloodcurdling noise piercing him through. Cuddled tightly against him, both kits mewed in distress at the loud sounds, they were terrifying. Caliborn was in a lot of pain and sensing the fear of his mare made him all that more frightened, his sister felt it too. Outside the noises spiked in volumed suddenly, then silence fell.

And it stayed that way.

After a few minutes Karkat moved, trembling as he set his kits down and edged to the archway to peek outside. At first he could see no sign of either troll, however he could see traces of the struggle. A trail of blood lead away deeper into the thicket and the surrounding plant life was disturbed, branches snapped and leaves lay scattered a few covered in both hues. Biting his lip he edged further into the open, finding little hope in the fact that there was more brown than purple blood.

Then suddenly he could hear the rustling sound of movement coming from just ahead, accompanying the sound of footsteps. Freezing in place he stared, claws digging into his palms.

A soft honk sounded, and moving slowly with a slight limp Gamzee come out from behind the bushes. His fur and mane was more messy, sticky, and clotted together. The seagoats face and muzzle was covered in brown, the three long diagonal cut across his face were bleeding, he was wounded but very much alive. It was only a moment before he was tackled, Karkat, trembling, clinging to him desperately.

The highblood blinked down at in surprise, wincing slightly as his wounds stung from being pressured. Gently he wrapped his arms around him. "shhh," Gamzee whispered quietly, hesitating for second before running his fingers through Karkat's hair."…everything gonna be all right now."

That was when Karkat broke down completely. A broken sob escaped his lips and he went limp in his arms. "Oh-oh gog I thought- I thought I was going to lose him, he w-was going to k-kill him! He r-really was," his breath hiccuped and his voice shook. "h-he, he said he w-was going to help m-me, a-and kept saying 'sorry' b-but he didn't stop a-and..." Streams of red tears dripped down his cheeks, staining Gamzee's fur. "I-if you hadn't come..."

"shhh I'm right here," Gamzee murmured, paping him, gathering the smaller into his arms. And staggered after a moment. "Ain't no motherfucker is gonna harm you or the kids anymore. I'm here bro, I'll guard you." He promised quietly, picking the smaller up. Carrying him as he moved towards the burrow, continuously humming soothingly. Karkat nodded mutely against him, though he probably wanted to say more. "... You're hurt..." he mumbled.

The seagoat didn't say anything as they made it through the archway, staggering shakingly.

"Gamzee..." Karkat said quietly. "Put me down." He pressed his hands gently against his chest, not taking his eyes off of the blood seeping through Gamzee's thick fur.

He hissed quietly, wincing slightly as he obeyed setting him down. Karkat made him sit, shifting to kneel between his legs so he could examine his wounds. When he was done, he grimaced. They were pretty bad. Breeders often doubled as medics with low and midbloods, but since they fled before a predator could usually get to them he didn't have much experience, especially not with something like this. The only thing he could do was soothe the sting and make sure he sleep off the wounds. Glancing up at him shyly their eyes locked briefly before he looked away, biting his lip.

He pushed against his chest till he laid down on his back, standing and picking up his kits before gently placing them in Gamzee's arms. Caliborn gave a miserable little squeak and laid in his warm fur limply while Calliope sniffled and squirmed up to snuggle into his neck. Karkat stared at them for a moment before leaving the den to look at the plants just outside it. He was pretty sure he had seen a few medical plants...

After watching the other leave Gamzee shifted, curling around the kids, checking them over in worry. The way Caliborn continued to simply lay limp bothered him greatly, he silently and very gently nudged him. Then when the little kid didn't react he pulled the little one closer murmuring softly, uttering quiet comforting noises, holding him close. He wasn't sure what he was hoping to accomplish. Both kids were still completely terrified, they trembled very clearly now and then clearly dramatized by the days events. Caliborn's lack of reaction all together though was making him panic more and more however, usually he would have thrown an angry little fit but he was just laying there, sniveling, albeit with an angry little pout.

At a glance his wounds didn't seem all that bad, but looking closer he could see that the cuts ran deep, too much for comfort. That damned rustblood. How could anyone do this to such an innocent kid, on purpose? Forcing himself to hide his rage, he swallowed and honking softly he carefully shifted Caliborn closer and more securely into his arms. He gave a tiny little squeak, and after a moment fat red tears were rolling down his cheeks. Calliope squeaked and crawled over to him, nudging him a few times. He hissed at her and squirmed.

Gently nuzzling his kids and curling around them protectively Gamzee tightened his embrace, being very careful not to disturb Caliborn's wounds. After all this he was seriously considering going back to his fathers territory, no, they had to return home. The kids would be safe there but when the nubbyhorned troll returned would he agree to it? Despite the fact the wounds he inflicted on rustblood were near fatal, the high chance that his flock might be nearby made staying here risky. Gamzee was confident in his abilities to hunt and kill, but rustbloods unlike other lowbloods were a lot stronger, even if he wasn't in this state he could not take on a whole flock. This location fairly close to the valley edge and any point beyond this held a large amount of risk traveling through.

His ears twitched, thoughts interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Karkat had returned a bundle of herbs in his arms. The little troll kneeled in front of him, making him uncurl so he could address the wounds at his front. After analyzing the scratches he looked through the herbs before grabbing a handful and chewing them till they were pulp. He spit it into his hands and started rubbing the pulp into the wounds. It stung pretty bad at first. But then it was cool and numbed them nicely.

It was certainly different, the medics in his herd from few they had generally didn't heal wounds this way. In general they simply wrapped flesh wound in thin layer of cloth not bothering to use herbs. If someone couldn't find a medic the most one could do was clean the wound themselves. However he had to admit this was nice. Karkat was putting the pulp only on his minor wounds however, the bigger ones were apparently too deep.

Quiet for a moment the seagoat shifted to curl around the kids again once the nubbyhorned troll was done. "...bro, I don't all and think it be wise to stay here any longer. We should up'n leave soon as we can."

"You're hurt, Caliborn's hurt," Karkat said, frowning at him. "Both of you need to rest."

"Yeah, but it'll all'n take a few days for either of us to recover. And it ain't safe enough to wait here."

"Its more dangerous out in the cold with your wounds trying to go back home!"

"...it won't up'n kill me motherfucker, getting you and kids to safety is more important,"

"It could kill him! His wounds are too deep I-I can't risk that," Karkat's eyes started watering. He'd already had a bad scare, he couldn't handle another.

"bro..." Gamzee started softly. "He isn't going to die, I up and promise." he muttered, growing silent. The smaller already growing more upset by the minute, continuing to try and convince to head back to his territory and otherwise would only upset him more. Inwardly he cursed, he should have known better than to suggest moving so soon.

Suddenly he heard Karkat take a sharp breath and start to cough, hard. It shook his entire body and soon he had to lower himself to sit, both hands over his mouth.

"bro?" Eyes widening he sat up, quickly however gently placing the kids on the ground. Moving despite the way his wounds stung at the movement to his side, nearly panicked. "What's wrong?"

"I-I-" As soon as he'd opened his mouth he convulsed, throwing up. It was bright red.

Gamzee was now officially panicked, the nubbyhorned troll was behaving a lot like... he swallowed. He was behaving exactly like his last mate had soon after giving birth, and not even two weeks later he grew deathly sick and died. He nearly flinched when he heard Karkat throw up again. After a few minutes of silence the little episode seemed to be over, leaving Karkat trembling and staring at the bright red on the ground.

He was barely able to fight the urge to take Karkat in his arms, barely, as in he wasn't able to stop himself from pulling him into a tight embrace. The little troll didn't fight it. He turned and clung to him, burying his face into his shoulder. Gamzee squeezed him tighter, murmuring soft almost inaudible apologies.

"Wh... what's happening to me...?" Karkat mumbled against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry motherfucker," the seagoat murmured in a rush.

"Gam... gam, about what?"

"...my last mate didn't... die right away he got sick..."

"...He... like... like this...?" Karkat asked, voice merely a whisper.

Instead of replying Gamzee only murmured more apologies, tone hushed in a silent plea for forgiveness as he buried his face into the smaller's hair. Karkat was still. After a moment he pushed him away, and crawled over to his kids curling up with them. The seagoat watched him go visibly slumping in defeat, lowing his head he backed away and lay down just inside the entrance. The nubbyhorned troll would not want anything to do with him, and he had every right to. Karkat had every right to be angry, he had every right to hate him and push him away, it hurt though he knew he deserved it. He was dying because of him. His kits, though they would still have himself, wouldn't have a mother like they needed.

He shifted a little turning his head, daring to glance at the nubbyhorned troll and the kids curled against him. Karkat almost seemed asleep. But he could see the red tears dripping down his cheeks as he clung to his kids. Ears flattening he painfully tore his gaze away, seeing Karkat cry was too painful to watch. This was all too awful. Karkat didn't deserve this. He didn't. And he didn't deserve to care for their kids after this either.


	6. Cloven Hooves

**AN:** Alright well for starts this is an rp I have going currently with my moirail, IstariaDragon, its been super fun and I just love doing this things with her! I am/was Gamzee in this, she is/was Karkat, and we both split the roles of everyone else, sorta. Now this rp isn't even close to being complete yet, so once most of it is posted there will probably be a break before there's an update, but I thought I'd share it with the fandom. Hope you guys enjoy and if you like this don't forget to give my moirail some love!

**Warnings: T? rating may change****_ for VIOLENCE and swearing, AU, OOC(varying decrees of *out of character-ness) and sober Gamzee should be his own warning. And also m-preg/pregnancy, Feralstuck, Hybridstuck, and Cannibalism._**

**Disclaimer:****_ Homestuck and all Homestuck characters belong to the one and only Andrew Hussie. I own nothing but the plot in this fanfic. Thats fan-fiction for you, made by fans._**

* * *

Gamzee did not sleep at all that night, he stayed up the whole night through throwing curses at himself and desperately thought about ways to somehow make it up to karkat and his kids, though it was pointless to try. Nothing he could ever do would make up for suffering they were going through. The only thing he could do was try and protect them even if he didn't deserve the honor of doing so.

That morning when Karkat woke up he threw up again. There was more blood this time. But he was still able to move. Surprisingly he said they could try to go back as long as Caliborn was wrapped up and warm.

So he found what he could and carefully wrapped the small kid up, warm and comfortable with the nubbyhorned trolls permission of course. Afterwards Karkat took both kids in his arms, insisting on carrying them whenever he did not feel like throwing up. He was not going to deny the small troll that, though it hurt he never asked once to carry the kids unless the nubbyhorned troll handed them off to him first.

Traveling back towards his father's territory took a long time, that did not include the stops he made for them to rest. Thankfully the weather was not that cold it seemed whatever temporary warming spell was not over yet, not by a long shot. Snow and ice disappeared rather quickly, raising the small hope there was for a early spring. However despite this good traveling weather it took them a full three days before they reached highblood territory again. At that point Karkat was very weak. Gamzee had to hold the kids in fear they would be dropped. Karkat often leaned against him when they walked.

Once the rocky cliff was in view however Gamzee gestured for Karkat to stop. The little troll looked up at him wearily, silent.

"We'll all and go around back, the herds more active than usual..." Honking quietly he turned to lead the small troll back along the forest edge. Truthfully he didn't want to say anything more, there was more than one reason to avoid drawing unwanted attention.

Just to name the most obvious- he was leading a conscious lowblood bitch, holding young kids, to the main den who wasn't for eating. With said kids features being as striking up close as they were it wouldn't take too much to connect the dots, that topped with an oddly active herd... it spelled out very bad news. And then there was the fact his injuries were still very visible and if the living lowblood bitch walking around with halfling kids wasn't noticeable enough his wounds were. There would be questions, and he would not be able to avoid them this time around. His best bet at this point was to get to his brother's den. They would be back there by now and Karkat and the kids would be safer.

Gamzee paused double checking the path behind the smaller troll as he caught up, having seen no sign of anyone following them he quickened his pace a little. Hopping down a few rocks on the path he turned to help the smaller climb the rest of the way down. He wobbled a bit when he was down and held onto him, grimacing.

After a moment, waiting to be sure that he was okay and steady once again on slightly more level ground the seagoat carefully lead him towards the den entrance. Finally reaching the entranceway he relaxed slightly, stepping though quietly.

"Thank the mirthful messiah he up and decided to make his den away from fathers..." Gamzee mumbled under his breath glancing around the area for his brother.

"I need to rest," Karkat mumbled, and after a moment he reached up to him for one of his kits.

The seagoat nodded and gently, carefully passed over the little bundle in his arms, after a moment he slowly turned to trot deeper into the den, now keeping a look for a spare nest for Karkat to use. Strange, Kurloz was usually here around this time in the evening... where was he?

There were always a nest or two in his den, him having two mates meant they needed room. After locating the less-used one he went back to Karkat, who had sat and leaned against the wall. He'd coughed up blood instead of thrown up this time.

"bro.. I up and found you a nest," He stated softly, walking over to kneel beside the smaller. Silently grateful that his older brother wasn't the kind of troll to be angered easily, that was a rare hue of red and some motherfuckers won't like that shade in their den. The little troll nodded slightly, holding Caliborn out to him.

Carefully taking the kid in his arms he waited silently for the smaller to stand, and regain his balance. He was now holding both kids again, though both still very small they were a handful. After the smaller stood and once he was sure he was steady, the seagoat lead him to the nest. Karkat sluggishly laid down, and almost immediately he fell asleep.

Gamzee probably sat there for thirty minutes before Kurloz came in. "... Gamzee?" he asked. Behind him there was a squeaky giggle. His kid, Nepeta, was clinging to his tail. She wasn't able to really walk yet, too young and weak to be able to, but she was certainly getting stronger.

"Hey brother..." he smiled slightly. When Karkat had fallen asleep he had already gently placed Calliope down in the nest with him, she was asleep now too. Though he had hesitated at the thought of placing Caliborn down next as well, his injuries needed to be looked at and he hadn't felt like placing him down at the time. And so the little kid was still snuggled in his arms.

"... You brought them back. Why?" he frowned.

"Well its kinda motherfucking hard not to," he chuckled bitterly, though it sounded far too dark to be a chuckle. "when a motherfucking rustblood tries to up and kill them after all'n stalking for days prior."

"... Even though you were there?" he asked.

"He all'n motherfucking fought me directly, he saw it as challenge and didn't give a flying mother fuck."

"As stupid as that is, I do not understand why he would attack him or the kids." Kurloz sat down next to him, pulling Nepeta onto his lap who giggled and batted at his fingers.

"..you should all and take a look at him..." Gamzee muttered softly, pulling away some the wrappings from Caliborn's snug cocoon.

"...He's hurt. Why have you not brought him to a nurse?" Kurloz asked, reaching over and trailing the tips of his fingers over the boy's forehead. "He's got a fever." he said, shifting a bit closer and taking him. He ran his fingers over the visible wounds and frowned. "They're hot. Probably infected." he sighed, looking to him. Nepeta tried to climb into her father's arms with Caliborn, but the younger kid grumbled irritably and kicked at her, though with how weak he was at the moment it didn't even slow her down. She started giggling triumphantly when she laid down on top of him, the other kid growling and grumbling.

Gamzee held his gaze, before sighing and looking back down at Cailborn. "Is there anything you can all up and do without getting the nurses involved?" he uttered quietly.

"Don't think so." he said, pulling Nepeta away from him who pouted. "... What is wrong with him?" Kurloz asked after a moment, gesturing to Karkat.

"...hes sick, brother..."

"Like Tavros." It wasn't a question.

Slowly nodding Gamzee fell silent, there was nothing else to say on the matter. Karkat was going to die the same way Tavros did and thats all there was to it. Kurloz sighed softly. "Perhaps it would have been better if you had left him there in the snow. He would not have so many regrets now."

Somehow he managed to fight down the growl building in his throat, keeping his expression the same. Yeah, Karkat would have been off if he had not done what he did, hell it have better if they had never met in the first place. However thats not what happened, and Karkat was still going to die because of his actions. When he found the nubbyhorned troll in the snow, carrying and out cold... he would never regret saving the small troll. And if he was given the chance to save the small troll from death again, he would without a seconds thought. He heard Karkat start to cough in his sleep. It was painful to listen to.

Kurloz handed Caliborn back over. "You didn't lose these two, at least."

Gamzee honked quietly as he took the kid in his arms. After a moment he spoke up again "... the herd seemed kinda all and more active than usual,"

"Father's boasting. Invited the neighboring highbloods over, even." he smiled slightly at that, rubbing Nepeta's cheek with his thumb. "I'm sure he'll be excited about the new charges."

"I know, but i'm all'n more worried about him boasting 'bout it. He talks too much..." He chuckled lightly, cradling Caliborn for a moment he began loosely rewrapping the cloth around him. Since it seemed Kurloz could do no more for him, he would have to find a nurse. Though he still didn't want to bring Cailborn to them, at risk of being seen, but he didn't have another option at the moment.

"Tell him not to. I'm sure he'll listen. He's smart, he isn't going to jeopardize his own grandkids."

Standing up Gamzee nodded, glancing towards the nubbyhorned troll for moment. "hope ya don't mind him crashing here for the night, didn't want to all'n risk taking him to my den with all that activity."

"It's fine."

He tore his gaze away from the small troll and trotted out into the hall holding his kid tightly against his chest, stopping just out the archway. It crossed his mind to ask how lively the herd had been when Kurloz had left them, however he could almost hear them from here. There was little point in asking.

Quietly and cautiously making his way outside he halted, realizing that all of the nurses would be with his father.

"Mother fuck..."

Perhaps there was a slim chance that one might still be in the main den? Growling slightly he shook his head, it was very unlikely though. Either way this was going to be one hell of night. He could see smoke coming up from the other side of the cliff, a bonfire was burning, that meant everyone would be celebrating around it. Still... maybe if he just quickly ducked passed them and into the main den... He could only try and hope.

Silently he climbed back up the rocky cliff face, heading towards the forest edge. From there he could stay hidden while figuring out the best direction to try and enter the main den at. Once reaching the top he stopped, watching those visible from here. There were at least several fighting, weather it was play or real he couldn't tell. Three others were eating and drinking. He scanned over them once more, hoping to spot his father. He was probably further into the crowd, near the bonfire.

He growled and inched back towards the cliff. From here it appeared that heading to the den directly from the beach was a bad idea, the best way to approach the den right now seemed to be from the cliff face itself. but climbing it while carrying Caliborn was dangerous, he would have to find another way. He could try to run for the inside, but that'd also attract attention and if he tripped no matter how unlikely that was he could hurt Caliborn further.

Pacing in frustration he turned back and glance towards the beach again, maybe he missed something. Rounding along the forest edge he tried to circle the crowd without approaching it. There were a few stragglers around the group but those he could probably avoid if he glared hard enough. So far this seemed to be the best way to approach the den, he would have to quick and careful about it but it was certainly a better idea then climbing the cliff with a kid in tow.

Shifting Cailborn in his arms, hiding him a little more, he quietly and quickly trotted around the main group keeping his distance. Narrowing his eyes and baring his fangs, as he did so. The clear threat was not easily approached, so for the first few minutes he didn't have any trouble.

On the main part of the beach now he could from here see a direct shot to the den, the path ahead of him clear for the moment. He might make it without drawing attention if he hurried. Clutching the small bundle against his chest he carefully quickened his pace a little, ducking his head hoping that he would be less noticeable that way. Caliborn was getting antsy in his arms, he wasn't going to be quiet for much longer and that'd be bad. He was almost there though, just a quick climb up and he would be at the entrance way. And thats when Caliborn started to cry. It was so unlike him, but he was hurting and had a high fever.

Cursing he paused, whispering and uttering soothing noises to him as he quickly started climbing. A few heads turned and a few got up but most of them were too into the near riot of a celebration. Suddenly very aware of the few that turned to look at him, Gamzee quickly made it to the entrance way. He tensed glanced back to see if anyone followed, rocking the little bundle in his arms he continued inside.

Someone grabbed at his tail, probably drunk off their ass and said, "Cmon, Gam, lets fight,"

Growling a little more loudly than he probably should have, he swung his tail out of reach, and moved to continue onwards.

"What, afraid you gonna lose? Huh?"

Gamzee choose to ignore the idiot, though his words angered him, had the idiot not been drunk he would have thought twice before even considering to issue a challenge. Growling lowly and quickened his pace he turned down the hall. A few nurses should be there... well, he hoped at least one would be. Clutching Caliborn to chest, who was still crying he tried to calm the kid down by shooshing and rocking him, but it didn't seem to do much.

Further in he could hear loud laughter. He immediately recognized his father. He'd probably come inside to be closer to the drink and keep the nurses from getting mobbed. A bit closer and rounding a turn to the large cavern he saw him, sitting against the rock, practically barking at the other herd leader with a grin. Most of the nurses from what he could recognise were with him.

Cursing under his breath at the sight of the other herd leader, he quickly scanned over the group for the nurse closest to him. Spotting her he growled. He'd have to get a whole lot closer and more than likely be seen. He shifted Caliborn a little trying to hid him more, quietly thankful for his momentary silence as he eyed the small group gathered around his father again. What the mother fuck was he going to do now? Even with his father here, with the other herd leader so close, they would both notice him right away.

After a moment he looked down at his son and sighed. There was nothing else he could do. He'd just have to go in there. Taking a deep breath he quietly stepped into the room, trotting towards the closest nurse attention focused on her.

"Ey! Gamzee, the fuck've you been huh?" His father boomed and he nearly jumped.

He was about to open his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by a little sniffle. Motherfuck, Caliborn must have been startled by his fathers loud, booming, voice. Looking down he could see the little kid's scrunched up face, flushed and looking none too happy.

"Gam! Aint gonna pay any respect to yer motherfucking father or Dualscar?"

Wincing slightly and mumbling under his breath he tilting his head in a formal greeting. This was one of those things he rather not deal with right now, Caliborn was currently higher on his priority list than paying respect to another highblood leader he rather not have anything to do with.

"Didn't mean to be rude or nothing... " He recited quietly, clutching the kid to chest a little tighter."and hope you don't all'n mind none, but I all need to be borrowing one of the nurses here."

"And why the fuck would you need one'a them?"

"... this little motherfucker is hurtin', he needs the attention," He stated, shifting Caliborn a little when the kid squeaked up at him, meeting his father's gaze steadily. Attempting to convey how damn important this was without actually say so out loud in front of the seadweller.

It probably didn't or maybe it did help somewhat that Gamzee didn't normally stand up to his father unless absolutely necessary. Unlike his brother, who was very much daddy's little boy, he kept his distance whenever possible. If anything Kurloz now days acted as the branch that connect him to the seagoat leader. Though it wasn't always this way, there was once a time when he was younger, when he spent every possible second he could by his fathers side. More so than Kurloz ever did, but as he grew older, as his brother spent more time with father, the more the distance between them grew.

"And who the fuck is that?" His father probably already knew. But he wanted to hear him say it.

Mother fuck... Grinding his teeth together and holding his gaze steady, he replied. "Caliborn... my kid."

"Yours? You sure about that, little fucker? Last time I checked your mate was dead." he snickered.

"its a long motherfucking story. I'm all and sure as day and night that he is mine. " Gamzee stated, eyes narrowing ever so slightly, barely able to hold back the growl building his throat. Yeah, his father knew, he was just teasing him now. And he was not at all in the mood to be teased or mocked, especially when his ancestors jokes were borderline cruel. This was normal. However he would not deal with this bullshit right now. The nurse now stood just in reach and he seriously considered simply grabbing her by the wrist and leaving. So he did. She stumbled along after him as he practically dragged her back the way he came, his father's loud voice calling after him.

"Gamzee! Get the fuck back here,"

Darting around the corner, down the hall his quick trot shifted into a near gallope. The nurse dragging behind him gasped. She was already having a great amount of trouble keeping herself up right, that added to how fast seagoats could move did nothing to help her case. Cailborn horsely chipped, scowling up at him as the small red blooded kid bounced, cursing quietly Gamzee tightened his hold as he ran.

He knew better than to head for his den as it would the first place anyone would look, and heading back to Kurloz's was out of the question. If his father was serious about finding him and decided to send someone after him it would be the next place would look. It wasn't like the Grand Highblood would actually go after him himself though. It would be stupid to even conceive the idea that he would. The goat leader had more important things to do, no need to waste time looking for him. While this meant he wouldn't have to deal with his father for now, and while it meant he was going to get an earful or maybe worse later, at least it meant he had time on his side.

Though if he wanted to remain hidden until Caliborn was properly looked after, than the place he would have to go to had to be somewhere least suspected or randomly picked. Growling quietly he took a turn to the right turning the corner again darting into the first den he saw. Thankfully this side of the tunnel seem otherwise empty and unused, and the dens here were just as empty. After a moment of silently listening for sign of them being followed, Gamzee released the nurses wrist. Cradling the kid once again with both arms.

She stared at him quietly, rubbing her wrist. "May- may I see him?" she asked after a moment.

He nodded slowly. One of the reason he had hoped to avoid asking the nurse to assist in healing Caliborn, was because of the kid's usual traits. It would become obvious that he wasn't a normal seagoat in mere seconds. No highblood, no seagoat, ever to be born had red blood. A motherfucker can't be a highblood and a lowblood at the same time. News would get around eventually, the nurses gossiped a lot. However he didn't have a choice now. So very reluctantly he allowed her to see the kid.

Holding the kid carefully she sat down at the edge of the nest and laid him down, unwrapping him carefully. She paused at the red but otherwise didn't say anything. After checking over his wounds she sat upright and dug through the bag slung over her shoulders like all the other nurses had- in a highblood herd nurses never had time to go out and get everything. After pulling out some strips of cloth and crushed herbs she started to get to work- and by the way Caliborn was crying loudly all over again it probably hurt.

Gamzee tensed, it took a lot of effort on his part not to rush over to his side. Growling softly he began pacing, twitching slightly a he stopped by the archway. Peering out the hall he quickly stepped back in the den, pacing again. He honestly couldn't bring himself to trust the nurse completely, perhaps it had something to do with fatherly instinct kicking in or perhaps it was because of his fathers unwelcomed guest. Either way leaving Caliborn alone, with anyone besides Kurloz, was out of the question.

He trusted him completely, sure they would argue or have a disagreement on something, and sometimes it was hard. However that didn't change anything between them, strange how easy it was to be angry at him only to forgive him so quickly after. While on the subject of his brother... how guidable he must be, to even think that Kurloz would be correct in assuming that father would take him seriously. Allowing himself to be convinced that the herd leader would listen, how foolish. When had father ever listened to him before? Why would that change now...

Caliborn's cries escalated sharply for a moment. She must have just applied the herbs to one of the deeper cuts. He just wanted to hold him tightly and shoosh him and tell him that he would feel better soon. Soon he found himself quickly trotting over to the nest almost half circling it, quietly watching his kid and the nurse closely. She was having to restrain him since he was thrashing too much, little red tears streaming from his scrunched-up eyes as she continued to apply the medicine.

Its hard. Simply doing nothing like this. But this was for Caliborns own good, no matter how much it hurt him. It'd be a whole lot worse if they had just left it as it was. After a few minutes his crying did start to die down some. The nurse seemed to be finished with applying the medicine and was now wrapping up the larger cuts. When she was done she handed him back to him, without the cloth. "Take that off sometime. He'll smother, especially in the dens since its warmer."

Gamzee nodded his head as he turned to head out into the hallway, rocking and shooshing the little kid now clutched to his chest. Slowly and surely, sniffling quietly Caliborn calmed down.

"I'd up and appreciate it if you all and kept your mouth shut, I don't want too many motherfuckers knowing 'bout him yet." He growled, coming to a stop in the archway, eyeing both ends of the passageway. Couldn't hurt to be too careful.

She nodded. "Of course..."

After a moment of silently watching he stepped into the hallway. Now came the hard part again, the room in which his father was currently in, unfortunately was fairly close to the exit. Of course there were other passageways that lead outside, but all of them took too much time traveling though. And some, dangerously decayed by the salty sea made traveling through too much of a risk. Leaving the only one safe exit left, the one uncomfortably close to his father current position.

It wasn't like he had a choice though, so quietly he made his way towards the main exit. Ears pricked. As unlikely as it was that the herd leader would leave his esteemed guest to search for his son, he rather not risk encountering him. Not until his kid was safely tucked in, and sleeping soundly by Karkat's side. Nearing the hall that connected the exit and the main room that, last he checked, his father was located he stopped. Listening silently. He could hear Dualscar, telling some sort of stupid joke. He was obviously well past drunk while his father was probably only just getting into a light buzz. They seemed distracted.

Quickly he turned the corner and trotted down the hall tensing as he neared the exit. When once he reached it and no one stopped him, he paused. Only glancing behind him once he continued outside, ignoring the noise. The party was not quieting any, new groups had gathered and moved closer to the beach. Bonfire blazing loud cheers started up, and Gamzee was not surprised to hear what sounded like chant. Meaning a group dance was about to start.

That was both good and bad. Good because everyone would be distracted and bad because he could get pulled into it. Silently hoping the dance hadn't started up enough to cause any problems he edged his way around the group, nearly avoiding the scattered smaller groups.

Somehow he managed to get back to Kurloz's den without incident. When he got inside he saw Karkat bent over the side of the nest, throwing up. Meulin was next to him, rubbing his back soothingly. Kurloz held Nepeta and Calliope, stretched out in the other nest. Shifting Caliborn in his arms Gamzee quietly approached them, settling down next to Kurloz after a moment.

"... He's been throwing up since you left."

For how long? Had he been throwing up non stop the entire time? The younger seagoat swallowed, dare he even ask...

"Honestly he's just been dry heaving for a while now."

Quiet, Gamzee turn to gaze steadily at the small troll, clutching Caliborn to his chest tightly. How much time did he have? It was painful to think about but keeping track of how much time passed and how long Karkat would... that was so much worse. He rather not keep track. He flinched when the small troll coughed, his body convulsing and shuddering.

"Truly its hard to watch, even for me." Kurloz sighed. The kids in his arms squirmed some and Calliope squeaked. After a moment Gamzee shifted the kid in his arms slightly and reached over scooping Calliope up, resting her against his chest. She stared up at him for a moment before squealing and clinging to him, giggling happily.


	7. the Nightmare King

**AN:** Alright well for starts this is an rp I have going currently with my moirail, IstariaDragon, its been super fun and I just love doing this things with her! I am/was Gamzee in this, she is/was Karkat, and we both split the roles of everyone else, sorta. Now this rp isn't even close to being complete yet, so once most of it is posted there will probably be a break before there's an update, but I thought I'd share it with the fandom. Hope you guys enjoy and if you like this don't forget to give my moirail some love!

**_/Edit:_** _and here we are caught up with the present state of our rp heheh _

**Warnings: T? rating may change****_ for VIOLENCE and swearing, AU, OOC(varying decrees of *out of character-ness) and sober Gamzee should be his own warning. And also m-preg/pregnancy, Feralstuck, Hybridstuck, and Cannibalism._**

**Disclaimer:****_ Homestuck and all Homestuck characters belong to the one and only Andrew Hussie. I own nothing but the plot in this fanfic. Thats fan-fiction for you, made by fans._**

* * *

Gamzee managed to sleep peacefully with Karkat and their Kids. But that morning when he had to go get food for Calliope, she was hungry and rightly so as it had been a while since she last ate. Her brother was hungry as well, which was a good sign and for Caliborn there was plenty of food to eat. Karkat was still half asleep and it didn't look like he planned on getting out of the nest. Honestly he looked worse than the day before, tired, exhausted, on top of a queasy stomach the smaller needed to rest so he did. Caliborn curled by his side nibbling on a thin slice of meat, Kurloz had provided him earlier, with his sister snuggled comfortably next to him.

She chirped again as he quietly left the den, making him pause for a moment. Looking back at the small kid he hummed a soft shoosh. She stared up at him, giggling she tried to mimic the sound. Chuckling lightly the seagoat slipped outside. The closest area to find berries was in the woods just south of the main cliff, it wasn't too far perhaps less than a few minutes walk so it did not concern him any.

After quietly climbing the up the rocks he made his way into the woods, pausing slightly at the feeling the crisp morning air brought as cold it was suggested the strong possibility of a storm coming. Gazing up at the sky, as he trotted through the woods, he frowned. The sky was overcast, unusually dark grey clouds blocking out the suns light and feeding the cold. Despite that it didn't all and look like there would rain or snow soon, well either way he better make this quick then.

Snorting Gamzee shook his head, shaking off the cold clinging to his fur. He took a step forward to continue on his way however a soft noise caused him to pause. He turned to face the noise and tensed in surprise upon seeing who it was.

"You should fucking know better than to walk away from me, boy." His father said, looming over him.

Gamzee lowered his head, a display meant to show respect and sometimes remorse though its purpose at the moment was to hide his expression.

He was shoved, forcing him to stumble backwards a bit. "What the fuck do you have to say for yourself?"

He grimaced, keeping his mouth shut and silent. What the mother fuck could he say in his defense? If given the choice to he would probably do that again, his kids came first. And right then Caliborn was hurting. It didn't help his case any that his ancestors negligence angered him. Honestly it was enough that he might just walk away again out of defiance, not today though. He was already in enough trouble as it was.

"If you would'a stayed a bit longer I would have let you have the fucking nurse to treat your brat. You should know fucking better."

He stilled, grinding his teeth he tried not to looked away further.

"Now tell me. What the fuck is goin on? The shit are you sneaking around for? I ain't gonna cull 'em. Your brats are my brats, do you understand?"

He nodded quietly. "...I didn't want the rest of the herd to all and know about 'em," He said after a moment of silence. "Both kids are... "

"... Are? Are what? Spit it out!"

"They're up and hybrids... Caliborn has redblood," he swallowed. "His sister doesn't have hooves and she rather not eat meat."

"This is a bit fucking bigger than you must realize." His father stated.

Gamzee fought back a grimace.

"Moherfucker." His father paused. "This aint just your problem. It's my problem. And I ain't just gonna let some motherfucker try to kill em because of that bullshit if thats what you think. 'S just a fuckin' color!"

Gamzee found himself relaxing slightly at the sound of those words. It wasn't as though he thought his father would harm his kids in anyway. Perhaps disapprove of them but... having him say that out loud was reassuring at least.

"A rustblood all and attacked us on our way back," he stated softly after a moment of hesitation lowering his head, ears flattening. "I up'n thought chasing him off all wounded like would be enough... I was up in the wrong, he came right back injuries and all and went after Caliborn. I don't- I'm afraid its gonna happen again..."

"You shouldn't have fucking left in the first place." the older growled, "That wouldn'ta fuckin' happened."

Gamzee flinched. "I know, it was up and really bad decision on my part, I shouldn't have...but he didn't feel safe here and distress as he was, I just couldn't all'n say no to him."

"Speaking of the little shit, you've not brought him to me yet."

"I wanted him to all'n adjust first, he hasn't been feel'n well lately..." It was not a good idea to introduce Karkat to his father without preparing or telling the smaller first. Shit, his father could absolutely frightening to even other highbloods, to Karkat he would be terrifying. "I brought him to Kurloz's den when we got back."

"I motherfucking figured that. Bring him to the main hall tomorrow." that said, his father turned to leave.

He waited a few more minutes before allowing himself to relax only once the seagoat leader had disappeared. He still had berries to find for Calliope but once he found enough he have to return and prepare Karkat as best he could. Mother fuck... he hoped the smaller wouldn't take this too badly. He almost hoped that the little troll wouldn't be well enough to go.

One if the kits hissed again. Calliope shifted against his side and her brother squeaked in annoyance. He was gradually more and more starting to act like his normal self again, though still rather sluggish but at least he was interacting with his sister even if it was just a little bit. It was better than nothing. Though it was hard to be happy about anything with how completely horrid he'd been feeling.

Exhausted and tried every last inch of his body ached the last time he tried sitting up he nearly fainted from dizziness. Gog, he couldn't remember a time he felt more miserable, this was absolute hell. His stomach growled at him, however Karkat won't dare eat. Just thinking about food sent his stomach rolling. How the hell would anything stay down anyway.

The soft clumping of approaching hooves pulled him away from his thoughts. At the sound of the familiar noise Calliope chirped happily, she had already grown to anticipate her father's arrival upon hearing it. Her brother growled irritably and shifted to burrow into his mother's fur.

"hey bro, how are you up'n feel'n?" The seagoat asked, his voice soft and quiet as he entered the den.

He didn't answer. He felt like if he opened his mouth he'd throw up again. After a moment of Caliborn's grumbling getting louder and louder he slowly, painfully rolled onto his other side and held him close to his chest. Thankfully he quieted once he did.

Sighing the seagoat quietly sat down next to the nest, placing a bowl of fruit between them. Which Calliope quickly crawled over to and grabbed a handful, nibbling on the berries before actually taking a big bit out them.

Karkat watched quietly. Caliborn was nuzzling him, nearly purring. It was comforting.

"There's something I gotta tell you bro. Its all kinds of important that you all'n hear 'bout it as soon as you feel well enough to..."

Karkat looked up at him, grimacing slightly.

Gamzee was looking back at him, his ears were folded back against his head and he was wearing one of those odd expressions of his again. "... I don't want to up and tell you if its gonna cause ya stress, but motherfucker I have to tell you ahead of time."

"Just... just tell me,"

The seagoat seemed to hesitate for moment. "My father wants to up and meet you, tomorrow." He paused. "And you gotta know how to act proper when you up'n meet him, being the Grand Highblood and leader of my herd and all."

Karkat seemed to jolt. "...The grand highblood...?"

He nodded. "Kinda been try'n to keep you and the kids a secret from him for a while now, but I all and ran out a' time, he knows now."

"...And..."

"And unless you're nestridden tomorrow, I'm gonna have a hard motherfucking time all up'n getting' us out of it."

"Pretty sure I'm nest-ridden now," shifting he pressed his nose into Caliborn's hair.

"Yeah, but motherfucker now ain't tomorrow," The seagoat paused. "He wants to me to bring you up to main den, and even if ya can't up'n leave the nest it doesn't necessarily mean he isn't gonna come down here..."

"... Do... do you know what he is to my class? The stories alone are..." he trailed off, squeezing Caliborn a bit.

The seagoat blinked at him and frowned slightly. "...I can't really all'n say I do,"

"... Well," Karkat didn't feel up to telling him at all, but there wasn't really any other way to explain it. Sighing he took a deep breath.

"In the stories his roar summons storms, and the force of his tail slamming into the ground will cause the very earth to shake. His claws are poison and his fur is as black as night, if ever you are unlucky enough to look him in the eyes it will be too late.

He is every monster that haunts nightmares... no he rules over them, he is the one who steals you and your kits away. Armies cannot hope to defeat him, and those who try are never seen again. He is the one that brings death, but can not die.

Its said that once he grew to be so hungry that he swallowed a flock whole, not a kit, father or mother was left alive. For he ate them all in one bite. But even still after devouring them all he remained hungry so continuously he sends his servants to for him. And if or when they return to him empty handed he will devour them too." He started coughing when he finished, pushing Caliborn to his father before struggling to the other side of the nest and throwing up. Mostly it was just blood and water.

The seagoat clutched the kit to his chest with one arm, distracting Calliope with her food. His twitching and tense stillness was clear sign he was torn between trying to assist the small troll in someway and staying where he was. There wasn't anything he could do, but that didn't stop him from wanting to help in someway.

"bro?"

"I-I'm fine, it doesn't last a-as long any- anymore," Karkat said after a moment, coughing a few times before slowly shifting back into a more relaxed position.

"Think you'll be able to up'n eat anything later motherfucker?" Gamzee asked quietly. "You gotta get something' down, it can't be good for ya to not eat at all."

"I'm just gonna throw it up..." he muttered in reply.

"Please, try bro. It doesn't gotta be very much just a little nibble."

"..."

The seagoat shifted closer to the nest, Caliborn still clutched to his chest and ears flat. "You don't gotta now. Just when you're all'n feel'n up to it, havta keep your strength up somehow..."

After a moment Karkat shifted closer to him, reaching out and grasping onto his free hand, sighing after a moment. "Not right now."

Gamzee squeezed his hand. "Alright bro… and those stories, they're just that if its any comfort. And I don't think I can up'n recall father ever summoning storms or any wicked shit like that." His quiet chuckle held a serious weight, all stories had to come from and be based off of some truth. And he was hiding one.

"…still… I up and know you don't feel well, but I gotta teach you how to act when you meet him. It doesn't have to be now but it has to be soon." He paused for a moment. "If it makes you feel any better I promise you I'll up and be right there with you. He ain't gonna hurt you or the kids I'll make sure of that."

"... Okay." was all Karkat said. Calliope started to squeak and giggle rather loudly, amusing herself with bits from the nest.

The next day came far too quickly for Karkat's liking. The kits were still fast asleep when Gamzee trotted into the den, it felt way too early for he told him it was late in the afternoon, and that it was best not to wait any longer. Karkat then told him sitting up felt like a bad idea. He was quiet for a moment before nodding and saying softly, "I'll up and see if I can't do anything 'bout the meeting."

That had been half an hour ago and Gamzee had yet to return. He was already so tired and taking a short nap now couldn't hurt. He was just starting to drift off when the distinct sound of hooves coming from just outside the den.

"... Gam...?" he called tiredly. Honestly he wouldn't mind Gamzee laying down to take a nap with him, the warmth would be welcome.

"Hey bro, I've got some good news and bad news." The seagoat said quietly as he entered the den. And just as quietly he sat down next to the nest. Karkat sighed and reached up to he moved over, taking that as permission to join him. Carefully shifting on to the nest mindful of the kids and settling down next to him. Karkat shifted to nuzzle into his chest, sighing quietly.

The seagoat wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer and gently running his fingers through his hair. "Which do you want to up and hear first?"

"... Bad I guess..." he muttered into his fur, breath hot. Calliope started to squeak and squirm in agitation, irritated that she was not included in this unexpected family snuggle. Caliborn was deep in his sleep so he barely twitched.

"Alright bro, well he ain't too happy 'bout it. motherfucker's got it in his mind that you should be brought to him not the other way around."

"...Gam I'm not going to be getting any better," Karkat said, slowly shifting Calliope to rest between them, who started to purr as she snuggled close to the both of them.

"I know..." He sighed tightening his embrace briefly, nuzzling him. "He's gonna be coming down here later this evening, got an hour or less before then."

"I thought you said he refused,"

"Thats the bad news motherfucker. I up'n said he was unhappy 'bout it, and he is but it doesn't mean he up and changed his mind about meeting you." Gamzee stated softly, brushing his fingers through the nubbyhorned trolls fur. Karkat frowned and looked down at Calliope.

"Bro, you up and remember what i showed you before right? I don't think you gotta bow since you'll be layin down, but keep your head lowered when he arrives just incase. And don't keep staring at the floor, he won't like that any. If he asks you something don't turn away, you don't have to be looking him in the eye but make sure he knows your attention is focused on him."

Karkat nodded a bit, running his fingers gently through Calliope's hair.

The rest of that hour came and went quickly and before long the steady and heavy fall of hoof steps could be heard. Gamzee sat up quietly, brushing his hair for a moment longer as he stared at the entrance way. Then his father's shadow blocked the light streaming into the burrow.

Tensing Karkat swallowed, biding back a shiver. He was fucking huge... its a miracle his twisted horns didn't scrape against the burrow roof. The Highbloods main was just as dark as the stories described it to be. The markings that covered him resembles bones... they were completely horrifying to look at and... they seemed to glow a dim purple, how that hell did that even happen? Oh god... those claws-no... talons... fuck. Forcing down the noise threatening to blurt out of his throat Karkat turned his wide eyed stare away from the massive seagoat, ears flat, suddenly remembering the manner in which he was supposed greet him in.

The giant seagoat approached them, and Karkat was uncomfortably aware of his intense stare, he could feel the highbloods dark, cold, purple eyes examining him, thoroughly.

After a long moment the giant seagoat chuckled, the sound of which sent a shiver down the small trolls spain. Sharp fangs gleamed as the highblood grinned down at him in amusement.

"You sure know how to pick 'em boy. Lil' motherfucker 's got good looks, for a lowblood." Abruptly reaching forward with one hand the highblood gripped the smaller's chin, forcing him to make eye contact as the seagoat examined the smaller face. "-real shame he won't last long,"

Karkat quite nearly growled at that despite the fear gripping him. He was going to live, despite whatever Gamzee had unintentionally done to his failing body. He was going to live for his kits.

The seagoat chuckled, eyes narrowing ever so slightly in a brief moment. "You've got sprite dont ya motherfucker? I can see it in yer eyes, bright lil flame of will burn'n there, yer a fighter."

Karkat didn't say anything and he didn't nod. He didn't know what to do that wouldn't have the chance of angering him. Calliope started squeaking- probably hungry -and started to tug at Karkat's fur. Gamzee stayed silent, watchful for the most part, so far the smaller troll was going well. If of course something happened and he needed him to he would speak for his defense he would. With that conversation with his father an hour ago, all the things that had needed to said had already been spoken.

The highblood released him, quiet, finally taking note of the kit. "Ah this must be other brat you told me about, don't think i ever got a good look at either of 'em." Then the highblood reached for the kit, scooping her up with one hand. Karkat went stiff in Gamzee's arms a small growl bubbling up in his throat.

Calliope squeaked, blinking up with wide eyes at the giant seagoat holding her. He was so big! And kind of looked like her daddy. Who was this? To her tiny mind however the question was soon forgotten to be replaced with curiosity over this huge look-alike. She thrust her tiny paws forward and touched his nose, giggling afterwards.

There was a deep chuckle and the giant sea goat tapped her nose with his free hand, poking her with one finger. She squealed, and grabbed at his claw.

"Curious lil thing isn't she and quite motherfucking bold too." The highblood lips curved upwards in a smirk as the kit chipped and examined his claws without any fear. Look down at the small lowblood calmly he lowered the kit next to him. "Now wheres her brother at, the lil' brat I heard was wounded wasn't he. Well, motherfucker? Show him to me." Those words were spoken in a clear demand.

"... He is asleep," Karkat said quietly, though his voice did not waver.

"Didn't I make myself clear runt? Show him to me. "

"I, I said he was asleep, there's nothing much to show and I don't want to wake him up,"

"Nothing to show, huh?" The highblood growled leaning in close, his giant form looming over the smaller dangerously. "I wasn't asking you for permission kid," Bright purple orbs flickered, focusing in the little kit not quite hidden in the nest. Then the highblood gingerly plucked Caliborn from the nest. Karkat nearly grabbed him. The only thing holding him back was Gamzee's tight grip on his arm. The kit however grumbled sleepily, looking none too happy.

However undeterred by the kits apparent grumpiness the highblood pulled him close and began examining him. His wounds seemed to be healing nicely, but they would definitely scar and grow with him. Shifting the kit in one arm he examined his tiny hooves and feathered tail, the kits hooves were in good shape, formed perfectly, and it appeared his tail was growing properly as well. Despite being hybrids the little brats didn't seem to have any problematic deformities. The kit hissed at him weakly, kicking his tiny hooves in defiance. The Grand Highblood found himself smirking.

"Lil' shit's got spirit too. He'll be a mighty fine hunter one day," Grinning smugly the highblood ran his claws through the kits fur, petting him. When his fingers got near his mouth the kit latched on with a growl. The highblood only laughed, this little shit was amusing as fuck. "Boy, I trust you'll teach this little motherfucker to hunt as well as you do," he laughed and lowered the kit back to his bitch.

Karkat curled around him, tucking him close to his chest right next to his sister with a scowl. Honestly he didn't like Gamzee's father. At all.

The highblood's laugh quieted down to a dark chuckle, then he leaned in, looming over the nest and whispered something to Gamzee, who stiffened and nodded his head slowly. Standing again the he left the burrow, pausing briefly in the archway with a smirk.

After a few minutes Gamzee let out a shaky breath. "I think that up and went well," the seagoat fell silent for a moment. "He seemed to really motherfucking like you,"

"..." Karkat huffed and started to clean his kit's hair and fur. "Whatever..." he muttered, shifting to curl into his chest.


End file.
